


Anastasis

by marinesku



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, mention of tortures, moral cruelty
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinesku/pseuds/marinesku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эти стены были его домом - единственным настоящим домом. Домом, который он предал. Домом, который вернул его к жизни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Я пытаюсь справиться с обрушившимся небом_

— Не здесь, — сказал Русе, — Я решил, что ты женишься на девчонке в Винтерфелле.  
Винтерфелл.  
Вонючку прошило острой судорогой, так что цепь, которой он был прикован, дернулась и слабо зазвенела.  
Винтерфелл.  
Это слово было больно слышать.  
Тогда Теон не знал, что его ждет. Не знал, что ему уготована еще одна, едва ли не более изощренная, чем все прежние, пытка — вновь увидеть его, вернуться в то место, где умерла его гордость и похоронена честь. Туда, где не стало Теона Грейджоя, железнорожденного, и появился на свет Вонючка.  
...Они подъезжали к крепости в час между собакой и волком, но даже в слепом сером мареве Теон узнал бередящий раны силуэт — тот, что мучил его давящими, полными боли и ужаса дредфортскими ночами после ухода Рамси. Когда он проваливался в омут обморочных кошмаров, похожих на смерть снов, болезненных воспоминаний и разъедающих душу мыслей: за что? за что _так_?  
Это месть Винтерфелла, решил он тогда. Возмездие. За посягательство недостойного.  
Никчемного. Слабого.  
Как и в тот проклятый вечер перед взятием, Теон снова смотрел на замок. Так же, как тогда, за приземистой внешней стеной возвышались квадратные башни старой постройки с узкими прорезями бойниц, все те же остро отточенные зубцы протыкали осевшее сизое небо, а восьмиугольные угловые предупреждающе выдавались вперед. Только массивная решетка главных ворот на этот раз была поднята.  
От взгляда на Винтерфелл внутри что-то оборвалось струной и мучительно заныло, не давая глотнуть воздух.  
Я хотел бы тебя любить, прошептал Теон, вглядываясь в сумеречную мглу, я хотел быть тебе своим — и сам же себя одернул.  
Я хотел взять тебя силой. Хотел владеть тобой.  
Винтерфелл смотрел на него безучастно и холодно, как тогда. Как всегда.  
Теон опустил взгляд и до самого замка ехал, не поднимая глаз от растоптанного копытами и исполосованного колесами повозок мерзлого месива грязи.  
Лишь на мосту на одно мгновение в скрипе заржавевшего подъемного механизма ворот ему вдруг послышался короткий оклик: Теон! — он вскинулся, как будто его позвал знакомый голос, и невольно натянул поводья. Голос был из прошлого.  
— Кто здесь? — спросил он вслух. Дыхание сбилось, кровь ударила в лицо. — Кто?  
Сзади смачно сплюнули на землю, объезжая его, кто-то заржал, презрительно бросив:  
— Вонючка. Сучка лорда Рамси.  
Теон втянул голову в плечи и снова пустил лошадь медленным шагом.  
Может быть, его убьют здесь, сладкой надеждой дрогнуло сердце, но Теон тут же выкинул эту мысль из головы. Кто рискнет вмешаться в игру Русе Болтона? Кто посмеет поднять руку на собственность его опасного бастарда?  
Разве что призраки. _То, что мертво, умереть не может_.  
Когда они переехали ров и вошли во внутренний двор, Теон спешился и стянул перчатку с правой руки: захотелось дотронуться до старой крепостной стены. Убедиться, что все происходящее не сон. Что он все еще жив — и он снова здесь.  
Обледеневший гранит был прохладным и скользким на ощупь, но не обжигал холодом пальцы. Теон несмело погладил камень ладонью, медленно провел вниз, ощупывая забитые льдом щербинки и трещины, и постоянная тянущая боль в искалеченной кисти неожиданно тихо ушла. Это было странно и очень неправильно — то, что замок не отверг его касания. Винтерфелл принял пожатие его руки. Руки недавнего предателя и убийцы.  
Единственный во всем мире не побрезговал им, теперешним Вонючкой.  
А впрочем, разве мог бы ничтожный Вонючка замарать его, бросить тень на его величие — величие, которое чувствовалось даже в разрушении и упадке.  
Теону захотелось подойти ближе и прижаться к Винтерфелльской стене щекой, но он не посмел. Вмерзнуть льдом в ее трещины, врасти в нее, стать ее камнем — что могло быть лучше для него?  
Я был недостоин тебя, сказал он.  
Я наказан.  
...Что-то происходило с ним здесь.  
Было снова больно. Не так, как в Дредфорте - иначе.  
Новая боль выворачивала наизнанку, не давала заснуть, путала мысли. Заползала в грудь холодными щупальцами, сжимала, давила и распирала изнутри.  
Сначала она была неострой: нудной, изматывающей, отупляющей — но терпимой. Теону казалось, он может с ней справиться. Он привык, боль стала его неизменным спутником.  
Но с каждым мгновением, прожитым здесь, с каждым шагом по вымощенному двору или каменному полу зала, с каждым вздохом и взглядом она разрасталась, крепла, становилась все сильнее и резче, охватывала его целиком, заполняя собой, не оставляя места ничему больше. Она была везде — и нигде. Висела в морозном воздухе, и он вдыхал ее вместе с запахом свадебно-воинского лагеря: свежего дерева балок, дыма костров, готовящейся еды, прелой соломы и конского навоза. Боль входила на вдохе и копилась, не покидая его с выдохом. Она вливалась в уши многоголосием человеческой речи: перекличками дозорных, криком прислуги на кухне, зудящей болтовней служанок, застольными речами и перебранками лордов, насмешками шлюх.  
Она оседала на плечах влажным мороком наступающей зимы.  
И в какой-то момент ее стало так много, что Теон больше не смог вместить.  
Сначала ему казалось: это еще одна пытка, устроенная Рамси — или его отцом, какая разница. Вытащить из самой глубины, когда он уже находился в дюйме от дна и почти перестал чувствовать — то, что мертво, умереть не может — сюда, в точку начала его падения. Еще раз показать, что он упустил, растратил и, предав, потерял навсегда, напомнить ему, кем он был раньше, чтобы после протащить через все заново.  
А потом он понял: нет, это не Болтоны. Слишком тонко для младшего и совсем не нужно старшему.  
Эта новая боль — он сам.  
Эта боль — Винтерфелл в нем. Его проклятье. Его недостижимая мечта. Его единственный дом.  
Рамси сдирал кожу с его тела, оставляя открытые раны подсыхать струпьями и гноиться.  
Винтерфелл пошел дальше — он свежевал его сердце, слой за слоем снимая внутреннюю защиту. Сердце не зарастало коркой, не рубцевалось, не трескалось, лишь кровоточило беспрерывно, и это было хуже, потому что обескровленным сдавался его последний бастион.  
Рамси Теон мог умолять в отчаянии: отрежь! — и тот являлся избавить его от мучений.  
Винтерфелл же оставался глух к его мольбам.  
Теон готов был рухнуть на колени на главном дворе, разорвав одежду, рассечь или расковырять ножом — как получится — грудь: забери! забери, пожалуйста!  
Но сердце нельзя было отрезать, как палец.  
Иногда Теон видел тени. Он узнавал их. Звал их по именам. Гелмар, Аггар, Гинир, Фелмар...  
Он просил их: придите. Убейте меня. Сделайте что-нибудь.  
Но они тоже не шли на его зов. Все — живые и мертвые — обходили его стороной.  
 _То, что мертво, умереть не может_ , повторял Теон себе, но он знал: он слишком слаб для смерти.  
Ему никогда не восстать.  
...А потом пошел снег.


	2. Chapter 2

_Корабли имеют сердце и возможность выбирать И, погибая, улыбаться..._

— Ртом, — сказал он. — Она должна стать мокрой до того, как я разденусь.  
Но он не спешил раздеваться. Не сразу. Он вообще не любил снимать одежду.  
Теон шагнул к кровати. Спальню для новобрачных хорошо протопили, и в очаге еще живо потрескивал огонь, но руки невесты покрылись гусиной кожей, пальцы ее лихорадочно плясали на перине. Тело мелко трясло.  
Страх, знал Теон. Не холод. Не снег.  
Снег бывает милосерднее.  
Широко разведенные тонкие ноги с почти детскими коленками сковало судорогой. Видно было, какого отчаянного усилия девочке стоит не сомкнуть бедра.  
Тощие узкие плечи с острыми ключицами, выступающие ребра, впалый живот с маленьким пупком — недавний подросток, подумал Теон. Почти ребенок.  
Арья была бы еще моложе.  
Внутри шевельнулось что-то странное, что-то неудобное, неуместное сейчас, полузабытое — а может быть, и не знакомое никогда. Что-то, что еще не было жалостью, но так походило на нее. Пахло ею.  
Вонючка, одернул он себя, мое имя Вонючка. Вонючка как колючка. Вонючка как...  
Он сбился и потерял рифму, заглянув в лицо Джейни. Оно было белым, как снег за окном. Глаза ее затопил животный испуг.  
Карие. Не серые. Не старковские.  
Чужие.  
Они знают, подумал он опять. Мандерли, Фреи, Рисвеллы... — все. Не могут не видеть. Только до поры до времени предпочитают играть в эту игру.  
Глупая маленькая Джейни Пуль, несчастная дочка стюарда, невезучая подружка Сансы, в какие перемалывающие шестеренки ты умудрилась свалиться.  
Она умрет, понял Теон, возможно, даже раньше, чем все ожидают, если маски окажутся сброшенными до срока. Или позже: когда Болтоны получат наследника и ключ к Северу будет у них в руках.  
Она умрет, понял Теон, — и колющее подобие жалости отпустило его. Ей не стать второй леди Хорнвуд, ей не повторить его собственный путь. Все будет проще для нее. Будет жестоко, обязательно. Но недолго.  
А это не самый плохой итог.  
— Медлишь, Вонючка? — тихо, в растяжку произнес Рамси за спиной. — Значит, язык тебе больше не нужен?.. Что ж, я всегда уважаю твой выбор. А в этом случае даже нахожу его очень верным.  
Было время, когда от звука его голоса у Теона постыдно подводило живот, а скотский, утробный ужас продирал тело до костей и поднимал волосы дыбом. Тело еще знало это. А вот Теон уже только помнил.  
Плохая мысль, очень плохая, шевельнулся внутри Вонючка. Лорд Русе вернет его обратно, когда игра будет закончена.  
Вонючка, вот все, что он должен помнить. Вонючка как вздрючка. Вонючка-криворучка.  
— Нет-нет, милорд, я... — начал он и вдруг осекся, замолчал, словно напоролся на стену, — пожалуйста, нет... я думал...  
Гадкий липкий холод пополз от пульсирующих обрубков пальцев по предплечьям вверх. Он не мог. По-прежнему. Больше не мог так, как раньше. Что-то сломалось в нем здесь, в Винтерфелле. Снова.  
С губ Теона едва не сорвался смех от этой мысли: в нем нашлось, чему еще ломаться, вот потеха — но в последний момент он опомнился и содрогнулся.  
Нет. Нет-нет-нет, заныла каждая частица его тела. Он не смеется. Вонючка не такой.  
Ему повезло.  
Его милость принял прорвавшийся звук за всхлип страха, а может, просто был в хорошем расположении духа, потому что сказал лишь:  
— Я велел тебе думать или...?  
Теон нагнулся, оперся ладонями на кровать между раздвинутых ног Джейни. Руки провалились в мягкую перину, он потерял равновесие и упал на локти, чуть не вывихнув средний палец на левой, но быстро подтянулся и подполз ближе.  
Арья, повторил он. Ее имя Арья. Арья-лошадка. Арья-босоножка. Он закрыл глаза и представил серые глаза. Глаза Старков.  
Арья вздрогнула, закаменела и сдавленно хныкнула, когда он ее коснулся.  
Она правда была суха. Она не пахла ничем. Кроме страха, стыда и отвращения. Это было нехорошо, это никуда не годилось. Теон чуть приподнял голову и посмотрел на нее, но она его не видела. Черты ее были страдальчески искажены, в глазах — не по-старковски карих — стояли слезы. Это было плохо, очень плохо — для них обоих, но прежде всего для нее. Ей — Рамси точно не простит. Надо было что-то сделать.  
Он сможет, у него получится.  
Как взять Ров Кейлин, вдруг вспомнил Теон, и уголки губ его снова невольно дрогнули.  
Он взял для бастарда Ров Кейлин, а теперь берет для него его жену. Это смешно. По-настоящему смешно.  
Теон Грейджой обязательно посмеялся бы.  
Грейджой. Но не Вонючка.  
Вонючка. Вонючка-ссыкучка. Вонючка как... как... В последнее время проклятые рифмы все чаще ускользали от него, а ведь они так помогали помнить. Непременно нужно помнить, кто ты есть, если хочешь жить.  
А он хочет?  
И кто он теперь?  
Теон подождал, когда в рот наберется побольше слюны, и сквозь разбитые зубы выпустил в девчонку. Размазал языком, провел губами. Джейни задрожала и попыталась сдвинуть ноги. Она все испортит, подумал он. Нельзя этого допустить. Будет хуже, намного хуже.  
Теону не было позволено трогать ее никак иначе — "ртом", сказали ему — он вдавил одно плечо глубже в перину, "поднырнув" под ее бедро, и нога в движении сама собой оказалась закинутой ему на спину. Пятка стукнула по пояснице. Арья вскинулась, всплеснула руками и едва не схватилась за его плечи. Нельзя, помотал головой Теон, и она остановилась в последний момент.  
Теон кожей почувствовал волну холодной ярости, накрывшую их обоих ледяным покрывалом. Словно длинный тонкий клинок прошел сквозь их тела, скрепив вместе.  
Чего он хочет?  
Чтобы Вонючка выполнил его приказ и заставил новобрачную потечь не под мужем? Он отрежет ему за это язык.  
Чтоб Вонючка не выполнил приказ и дал повод все равно это сделать, только уже в наказание?  
Чего он хочет?  
Без разницы.  
Того же, чего и всегда.  
— Как тебе, Вонючка? Нравится ублажать мою невесту? Тебе приятно?  
Вонючка бы мог засмеяться, будь он Теоном Грейджоем. Эта игра и в самом деле забавна, он наконец-то оценил.  
Подвохи.  
Слова с подвохами, приказы с подвохами, вопросы с подвохами... Фальшивая монетка с двусторонней звездой. Что бы ты ни выбрал, каким бы образом ни поступил, что бы ни ответил — ты проиграл.  
Он посмотрел наверх. Джейни была на грани обморока.  
— Милорд? — потянул он время, чтобы не пугать ее еще больше.  
— Ты слышал вопрос, — хрипло и с нажимом сказал Рамси.  
Он был прилично пьян. И возбужден. Теону не надо было видеть, чтобы знать. Если он чему-то и научился в совершенстве за время, проведенное в Дредфорте, — так это угадывать. Чувствовать его. Ловить: глазами, ушами, собачьим нюхом, шкурой, костьми, всеми потрохами — оттенки его настроения, малейшие порывы, мысли. По взгляду и голосу, по походке и движениям, по изгибу рта, по наклону головы, по запаху, по звуку шагов за стеной, по скрипу половиц под его ногами, по повороту ключа в замочной скважине.  
— Мне приятно быть вам полезным, милорд, — тихо ответил он.  
— Насобачился, — полузло-полудовольно ухмыльнулся Рамси. — Жизнь на псарне пошла тебе на пользу.  
Чему Теон не научился совсем — понимать. Он даже не мог сказать, играл ли дальновидный хитрый Рамси в узколобого и опасного своей неуправляемостью зверя или озлобленный и ограниченный зверь играл в жестокого, но расчетливого Рамси. И то, и другое могло оказаться правдой, Теон перестал об этом размышлять так давно.  
Без разницы. Для него это ничего не меняло.  
— Она уже готова? Ты слышал уговор.  
Сзади раздался шорох снимаемой одежды, и что-то металлическое — возможно, пряжка — с неприятным взвизгом стукнуло о каменный пол в щели между настеленными шкурами.  
Джейни. Глупая маленькая дочка стюарда. Теон снова поднял глаза и наконец поймал ее взгляд. Теперь она видела. И смотрела на него с мольбой.  
Не на него — она видела не его, конечно — на того, другого Теона. Железнорожденного. На того, кто не сеет. Кто не сдается. Кто мог бы ее спасти, хотя бы перерезав горло ножом, все еще висящим на поясе.  
За спиной что-то снова глухо ударилось — на этот раз о деревянную столешницу. Рукоять клинка?  
Она была бы хорошенькой, подумал он, если бы не была так напугана. Но будь он тем, другим, Теоном, она бы ему понравилась и такой — как понравилась бы любая.  
Для вспыхивающего промасленным факелом Теона не существовало нежеланных. Дерзкие и острые на язык ехидны; раскованные до распутства, падкие на подарки потаскушки; скромные и сдержанно-холодные недотроги, вынуждающие его повозиться; болтливые хохотушки, которых довольно было только пощекотать, чтоб они сдались; стыдливые молчуньи, до последнего кусающие губы, чтобы не издать ни звука; притягивающе бледные, тонкие, как северная трава, худышки; сочные, яркие, пьянящие, как вино, южные цветы — раньше он любил их всяких.  
Раньше он просто не видел между ними разницы.  
Тому Теону достаточно было улыбнуться замершей в испуге Джейни, чтобы успокоить, уверить: он знает, что делает, он понимает, что здесь происходит. Но улыбка Вонючки лишь добавит ужаса ее унижению.  
Он не тот. Он не Теон Грейджой.  
В отчаянии Джейни часто заморгала и хватанула ртом воздух, готовая зареветь.  
Он не тот, за кого она его принимает. Он даже не мужчина.  
Но она-то не знает, вдруг подумал Теон. Маленькая зверушка, попавшая в силок, ждет от него спасения. Сейчас и здесь. Он не тот, но что это меняет?  
Разве отсутствие спасителя уничтожает необходимость спасения?  
Он может ей помочь. Если не выдрать из пекла, так облегчить хотя бы одну, первую, самую страшную, ночь. Он больше не может улыбаться, но он ведь понимает, что здесь происходит.  
Теон чуть сдвинул вверх левую руку, не более чем на дюйм, и замер, проверяя реакцию. Где-то там, за спиной, бастард продолжал раздеваться. Неспешно. Нехотя — как всегда. С его места кисть Теона не должна была быть видна за их телами. Быстрым рывком он дотянулся до руки Джейни и накрыл ее своей ладонью. Вдавил в складки перины, чтобы скрыть.  
Еще один палец. Это будет стоить тебе пальца, если он увидит, самое малое одного, заскулил внутри Вонючка.  
Без разницы, сказал Теон.  
Разве у этого может быть хороший конец?  
Ее пальцы были ледяными, но они неожиданно перестали дрожать под его ладонью. Теон снова набрал слюны — она быстро сохнет, помнил он, ее должно быть много, чтобы получилось. Он снова бросил взгляд наверх — не улыбнулся, нет — но то, чем он обладал раньше, все еще оставалось внутри. Где-то глубоко. Под мутной водой.  
Я знаю, что делаю, подумал он. Я понимаю, что происходит. Это было странное, забытое — а может быть, неизвестное ему никогда раньше — ощущение.  
Взгляд Джейни показался более осмысленным, но не перестал быть затравленным.  
Зверушка лорда Рамси — еще одна. Будущая новая девочка — когда-нибудь. Когда Болтоны выжмут из ее жизни все, что нужно. Как он назовет ее, когда все будет кончено, подумал Теон — Арья? Или Джейни?  
Нет, так по-глупому бастард себя не выдаст, придется изменить правилу. Губы дернулись в кривой усмешке. Вонючку скрутило: слишком часто. Нельзя. Нельзя. Слишком много смеха — к слезам.  
Без разницы, заткнул его Теон. На его плечах были бедра девчонки, и он знал, что делает. Глаза Джейни вспыхнули искрой понимания. Умница, похвалил он ее про себя, как собаку. Хорошая девочка. Давай. Постарайся. Не бойся, я знаю, что делаю. Я понимаю, что здесь происходит. Она откинула голову на подушку и, вывернув из-под его ладони руку, неожиданно сплела свои пальцы с его — оставшимися. С прореженным уродливым трезубцем. Провела подушечками по его костяшкам. Он вздрогнул и задохнулся. Сердце сбилось в ритме, но это был тот, давно забытый, приятный сбой. Он закрыл глаза и удвоил усилия. Давай. Ну же. Джейни продолжала дрожать, но кожа ее потеплела, мышцы больше не ощущались каменными — и так легко было поверить, что это не дрожь отвращения, а та, прежняя дрожь. Дрожь желания, страсти. Тело вспоминало, как это бывает: туго, медленно, как будто из-под толщи воды канатами поднимали обломки корабля.  
Он любил это. Когда-то. В другой жизни. Любил, когда они извивались под ним. Стонали его имя, хватались за плечи, царапали кожу.  
"Тебе нравится, Вонючка?"  
Да. Еще как. Мой лорд.  
Мой лорд, усмехнулся Теон, вспомнив разговор с Русе. Мой лорд — два слога, это ведь так несложно. Люди благородного происхождения никогда не проглатывают звуков. Он отпустил руку Джейни. Опасно. И больше не нужно. Она его поняла.  
Вонючка бился в истерике и визжал внутри, но Теон не слышал. Он забылся. Он пропустил момент.  
Он был виноват.  
Рамси хватило одного рывка — не самого большой силы. Теон отлетел к стене и, ударившись затылком, сполз по стене на шкуры, но не потерял сознание. Это было хорошо. Сознание нельзя было терять. Милорд этого не любил.  
С пола Теон видел, как тот подошел к мигом обмершей Джейни и снова впихнул в нее пальцы. А потом медленно — очень медленно — широко улыбнулся.  
Прости, сказал про себя Теон. Пожалуйста, прости меня, Кира. Я попробовал. Я хотел тебе помочь, но сделал только хуже.  
— Когда-нибудь, моя милая женушка, — ласково сказал милорд, и тело Теона отозвалось на этот звук дергающей болью, — ты попросишь меня об услуге... отрезать тебе ноги.  
Она не завизжала и не заплакала от ужаса. Теон закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть ее.  
Я предупреждал, что не смогу, сказал Теон. Я предупреждал, что я не он.  
— И тогда, — продолжил Рамси с улыбкой в голосе, — я обязательно тебе ее окажу. Верь мне. Я всегда держу обещания, правда, Вонючка?  
Вонючка вжался в нагретую жаром от близкого очага каменную стену и зажмурился еще сильнее. Милорд вздернул его вверх одной рукой. От него веяло вином и бешенством.  
— Посмотри на меня, — когда он говорил тихо, его интонации были так похожи на вкрадчивую речь Русе. — На нее ты смотрел.  
Вонючка открыл глаза. Милорд был в тонкой льняной рубахе и лишь расшнуровал штаны.  
— От тебя воняет.  
Он не разделся, усмехнулся Теон. Так и не смог.  
Заткнись, завыл Вонючка. Сдохни. Зачем ты все еще жив? Ты делаешь только хуже. Больнее.  
— Да, милорд, — прошептал он.  
— Ею, — еще тише, точь-в-точь как отец, сказал Рамси. Но в его глазах цвета грязного льда всегда были видны не отцовские страсти. И сейчас в них плескалась ярость.  
— Да, милорд. Вы мне приказали...  
— Когда все закончится, я отрежу тебе губы, — пообещал он.  
— Как скажете.  
Рамси приблизился к его лицу так, что Теон мог дышать его дыханием.  
Это не я, забился в конвульсиях Вонючка. Не я. Я не он. Тот давно сдох.  
Рамси видел его насквозь. Он взял его за руку — левая нравилась ему больше — пропустил свои пальцы сквозь его ровно так же, как несколько минут назад делала Джейни, погладил обрубки. Почти нежно, едва касаясь.  
И Вонючка не смог принять очередной его выдох. Горло сжалось само, перекрыв воздух.  
Рамси больше не нужно было ничего делать с ним, не нужно было причинять ему боль — вот, что было забавно. Будь он Теоном, его бы это рассмешило.  
Тело само знало, что ему чувствовать, оно само делало за милорда работу. Оно знало лучше, чем помнил Теон. Потому что оно жило, а Теон был мертв.  
Теон Грейджой, железнорожденный, лежал где-то далеко, погребенный под толщей воды, обломками неудачливого корабля, оставив здесь корчиться от боли Вонючку.  
Разве это все могло бы иметь счастливый конец?  
Не для него.  
Он все внимательно слушал.  
— Кто ты? — спросил Рамси, и он наконец смог вдохнуть, судорожно захлебнувшись воздухом.  
— Ваш Вонючка, милорд, — ответил он, откашлявшись.  
Рамси ткнулся лбом в его лоб, левой рукой придержав лицо Теона так, что их переносицы соприкасались.  
— Я вырежу твой язык, — исступленным шепотом сказал он.  
— Да, милорд.  
— И проткну горло, чтобы ты больше не смог издать ни звука. Ни смеха. Ни стона. Ни крика.  
— Как скажете, милорд.  
Черты Рамси расплывались в такой близости, Вонючка не видел ничего, кроме побелевших грязных ледышек. Не закрывать глаза. Не терять сознание. Он этого не любит.  
Рамси погладил его по щеке, обвел пальцем ушную раковину, а потом резко сдавил мочку и дернул на себя, поворачивая голову.  
— А когда-нибудь, — прошипел он ему прямо в ухо, — я выколю тебе глаза.  
По шее горячо потекла струйка крови.  
— Ваша воля, милорд, — сжался Вонючка.  
Кого ты этим накажешь, подумал Теон.  
Рамси отодвинулся, сделал шаг назад, оглядел его и наотмашь ударил по сломанной скуле. Голова Теона мотнулась, он стукнулся виском о стену.  
— Меня от тебя тошнит.


	3. Chapter 3

_Снег пошел — и значит что-то поменялось_

— Все Фреи такие идиоты? — презрительно поморщилась она.  
Теон стоял под брезгливо изучающими его взглядами, вытянув вперед изуродованные кисти, и чувствовал себя голым. Лишенным кожи.  
Без разрешения он не смел ни надеть перчаток, ни опустить рук, от напряжения пальцы подрагивали, в обрубках снова запульсировала боль.  
— Кинжал? Да он же и ложки не удержит, — продолжила леди Дастин.  
Наверно, она пыталась ему помочь.  
Наверно, она не хотела его ударить.  
...В первый день снега он вышел на улицу поздним вечером, и уши заложило странной, мертвенной тишиной. Все вокруг остановилось, застыло, завороженное ярким предвестием наступающей зимы. Теон поднял глаза и посмотрел поверх разбитых во дворе шатров — за крышей гостевого дома, в проеме между Библиотечной башней и арсеналом к небу поднимался полупрозрачный серый туман. Он казался таким светлым на кобальтовом фоне, что на мгновение Теону почудилось: из глубины богорощи исходит слабый мерцающий свет. В глухой тишине шепот прозвучал отчетливо и ровно.  
— Теон!  
Что? — спросил он молча. Страха не было.  
— Ты Теон, — произнес голос.  
Я Теон, повторил он через силу, с запинкой, ломая внутри выстроенную болью стену. Теон.  
Он протянул руку в перчатке ладонью вверх, ловя крупные снежинки. Над оставшимися пальцами они медленно таяли, набитые шерстью части обрастали белыми пятнами. Теон снял капюшон, прикрыл глаза и поднял голову, позволяя мокрым хлопьям облеплять волосы (раньше снег на них бросался бы в глаза, а теперь ложился невидимым), лицо, шею, таять и струйками стекать за воротник. Холодно не было. Скупое прикосновение зимы теперь казалось ему забытой — неоцененной когда-то — лаской.  
Я никогда не дорожил тем, что имел, подумал он. Мне всегда хотелось большего. Почему он считал, что заслуживает?  
— Теон, — успокаивающе прозвучало в сгущающейся темноте.  
Это я, несмело откликнулся он. Я.  
Имя ощущалось чужим, иноязычным, но притягательно красивым. Теон подумал: если когда-нибудь он отважится произнести его вслух, на губах оно будет слаще меда. Он открыл рот и высунул язык, чтобы поймать несколько снежинок.  
— Какой же ты еще мальчишка, боги.  
Теон вздрогнул, опустил голову и накинул капюшон до глаз. Волосы намокли и прилипли к щекам.  
— Леди Дастин.  
Остановшись напротив, она подняла руку, и Теон непроизвольно отшатнулся в ожидании пощечины. Ее кисть замерла в паре дюймов от его щеки. Наверно, Барбри Дастин всего лишь хотела поправить упавшую ему на глаза прядь, понял он. Помедлив, она убрала руку.  
— Иногда я думаю, что по-своему они могли любить тебя. Насколько вообще способны.  
Она невесело усмехнулась.  
Наверно, она хотела его утешить этими словами.  
Но сделала лишь больней.  
У нее получалось только так.  
...Леди Барбри повела бровью и качнула головой, одной только надменной прямотой осанки уже выказывая пренебрежение Эйенису:  
— Он похож на человека, способного расправиться с бастардовым ублюдком и затолкать тому его собственный член в глотку?  
На человека. Теон удивился: они что, слепы? Он похож на человека? Это даже не смешно.  
Русе Болтон не мигая смотрел сквозь него ледяными глазами, и от его взгляда внутри разрастался колючий ком страха.  
— Я гулял. Просто гулял — и все.  
Фрей и Рисвелл глядели на лорда Болтона в ожидании его вердикта. Леди Дастин отвернулась к боковому окну. Теон мечтал бы сейчас снова оказаться там, снаружи, под надежной защитой снега.  
Несколько минут назад Барбри Дастин спросила: "Это бастард сделал с тобой?" — и в этом не было ни женского ужаса, ни мужского отвращения.  
— У меня было слишком много пальцев, — ответил он, и она одна оценила шутку.  
Наверно, ей единственной в этом зале была хоть немного небезразлична его судьба.  
— Я только гулял, м`лорд, — повторил он. — Мне здесь не заснуть.  
Она ничего не сказала им про крипту и пропавшие мечи, вспомнил он.  
— Можешь надеть перчатки, — наконец сказал лорд Русе. — Я верю, что ты никогда не предал бы моего сына.  
Леди Дастин едва заметно скривила губы. Теон знал, что она думает. Предавший единожды... Остановит ли страх того, кого не остановила любовь?  
Но она и тут промолчала.  
Наверно, Теону стоило быть ей благодарным.  
Но он не мог.  
Когда он вышел во двор, ему сразу стало теплее. Метель согревала его, окутывая снегом со всех сторон, отрезая от всего. Позволяя забыть обо всем.  
...Утром после начала снегопада Теон проснулся и не сразу понял, что не так. На мгновение он даже решил, что все-таки умер наконец, и счастливая волна окатила его. Забавно. Теон никогда не испытывал счастья раньше, но узнал, что это было оно.  
Но потом под тонким шерстяным одеялом его затрясло от утреннего холода, и ошибка всплыла. Пальцы на руках и ногах онемели, Теон поежился, тяжело вдохнул — вдох неожиданно получился свободным, полным, как раньше — и вдруг понял, что изменилось.  
Пытка прекратилась. Сердце больше не ныло. Пустое и чистое, оно стучало в груди размеренно и ровно, словно с кровью выпустило из себя всю боль и успокоилось. Ребра больше не сжимало в тисках, непроглатываемый комок в горле исчез. Теон вытащил руки из-под одеяла и осмотрел. Потер ладони друг о друга, пошевелил пальцами. Они не отмерзли, не потеряли чувствительность — просто перестали болеть.  
 _Это все дурная кровь_ , вспомнил Теон, _у прежнего Вонючки и кровь пахла иначе_.  
И тогда он испугался. Если Теон остался жив, а Вонючка в нем умер, он не сможет этого скрыть. Что ему будет, когда милорд поймет — в том, что Рамси увидит разницу, он не сомневался. Что сделает бастард с Теоном, когда узнает, что снова потерял своего Вонючку? Как сможет Теон вернуться обратно в Дредфорт?  
Этот страх отступал, лишь когда он выходил в метель. Снег скрывал его, прятал. Снег избавлял от боли и придавал ему сил. Снег снова делал его живым.  
...Его начали узнавать. Дело было не в одежде с вышитым кракеном, не фигуре, не в осанке или хромоте — в слепящей круговерти все усиливающейся снежной бури никто уже ничего не мог разглядеть. Нет, они чуяли его род, его дом, его самого. Плевались презрительно, хватались за рукоять меча или гадливо шарахались в сторону. Но называли его: Теон. Теон Предатель. Теон Перевертыш. И теперь он тоже помнил свое имя.  
Меня зовут Теон, повторял он, как молитву. Теон.  
Он возвращался в богорощу — сначала он думал, что ходит туда просить о том, чего сам не знает. Потом он понял: ему просто хочется еще раз услышать свое имя. Он бродил по замку, дурея от мысли: Винтерфелл отверг его тогда, в красоте и физической силе, и принимал сейчас, в полном ничтожестве. Винтерфелл исцелял его — делал целым, собирал из осколков и разбитых кусков.  
Винтерфелл и снег спасали его от себя.  
Обескровленное сердце потихоньку обрастало новой кожей — тонкой, розовой, ранимой, но живой, без язв, гноя и больных трещин. Это было похоже на чудо.  
Теон виновато и благодарно трогал камни старых замковых стен, прося прощения за то, что позволил сделать с ним Рамси. Оглядывал руины, пепелище старых конюшен, оставшиеся без кровли сожженные башни, разбитые теплицы... Горгульи взирали на него с Твердыни презрительно и зло, и это было справедливо.  
Но с высоты стен Винтерфелл казался прежним. Снег завалил сугробами вывороченные камни дворов, смыл черную гарь у стрельчатых бойниц, прикрыл грубо сколоченные в спешке крыши пушистыми шапками. Винтерфелл оставался главной цитаделью Севера, его оплотом и его сердцем. И никакому бастарду этого не суждено было изменить.  
В сторону безбрежной белой пустыни за пределами крепостных стен Теон смотрел подолгу завороженно. Когда бы там не было ничего — только снег и безвременье — он рванул бы вниз без раздумий.  
Но куда ему идти, если там все еще внешний мир, от этих стен, что его приняли? От места, где он хотел бы умереть?


	4. Chapter 4

_Years go by and Im here still waiting_

_Withering where some snowman was_

— Тебя не было вчера, — сказала Джейни, и покрасневшие глаза ее вспыхнули больным блеском. — И позавчера. Я...  
Теон предупреждающе вскинул на нее взгляд, и она осеклась. Служанки с полотенцами и кувшинами молча распределились вокруг поставленной посередине спальни бочки. Джесс подошла к госпоже, чтобы помочь ей раздеться.  
Арья, повторил он себе, ее имя Арья. Арья из рода Старков.  
— Я не смел докучать вам своим недостойным присутствием, леди Арья, — он наклонил голову и нагнулся в полупоклоне.  
Круглолицая Мэйси незаметно пихнула подругу локтем в бок, и та закусила губу.  
— Я справлюсь сама, — тихо сказала Джейни, не глядя ни на кого, но они не поняли и стояли в ожидании. — Вы можете быть свободны... — произнесла она погромче, и, запнувшись, добавила, — девушки.  
"Девушки" переглянулись неуверенно, Мэйси едва в открытую не фыркнула, но сдержалась. Наконец Джесс направилась к выходу, и все они друг за другом покинули спальню.  
Теон боялся думать о том, как это будет выглядеть в глазах Кислого Алина и Ворчуна, а потом — и Рамси.  
А впрочем, он же не мужчина. Милорд шуткой предлагал обрядить Вонючку в женское платье. Эта мысль его повеселила тогда.  
— Я... я ждала тебя, — Джейни обошла ванну и, прислонившись к бортику, заглянула Теону в глаза снизу.  
— В следующий раз отдавайте приказы прямо, леди Арья. Они обычные деревенские девчонки, а не обученные горничные, — сказал Теон. — И говорите увереннее, такие как они принимают вежливость за слабость.  
— Я ждала, а ты не приходил, — словно не слыша его, полушепотом повторила Джейни.  
Теон нахмурился.  
— Я приходил, только оставался за дверью.  
Возложенная Рамси обязанность тяготила его не своей унизительностью, он давно забыл, что такое гордость. Теону не нравилось видеть то, что он видел, заходя сюда. Не нравилось делать то, что он вынужден был делать. Не нравилось вспоминать то, что всплывало в памяти поневоле — у них обоих.  
Она коснулась его рукава. Сначала робко, только тронула пальцами, а затем вдруг крепко вцепилась в ткань и, наклонившись вперед, уткнулась лицом в его плечо в порыве рыдания, беззвучного и по-детски отчаянного.  
— Ради всего святого, леди Арь... — он оборвал сам себя, наклонил голову и зашептал ей в макушку: — Пожалуйста. Возьми себя в руки, иначе ты погубишь себя. Погубишь нас обоих. Если он сейчас войдет...  
Она вздрогнула и отпрянула, испуганно посмотрев на дверь. Белки глаз ее изрезали красные прожилки. Искусанный рот некрасиво опух, уголки губ были надорваны, и в них засохли капельки крови, на виске под волосами вблизи стал заметен налившийся багровым кровоподтек. Сердце у Теона сжалось. Кира, мелькнуло в голове имя, Кира.  
Он погладил несчастную девочку по голове.  
— Не поступай так со мной, пожалуйста, — попросила она. — Не оставляй меня здесь совсем одну. С ним.  
 _Прости меня, Кира_.  
Теон осторожно отцепил ее пальцы от своей одежды. Погладил по руке. На бледном худом запястье под задравшимся к локтю рукавом синели круглые следы с глубокими вмятинами ногтей.  
— Ты Арья, — медленно произнес он, дождавшись, когда взгляд Джейни станет осмысленным. — Арья из дома Старков. Ты должна помнить свое имя. Пока ты его помнишь, с тобой не случится ничего плохого — по-настоящему плохого. Он твой муж и не причинит тебе вреда, пока... — _пока ты не попросишь_ , подумал Теон, _пока не станешь умолять его_ , — пока ты все делаешь правильно. Тебе стоит меньше плакать... или хотя бы делать это тише.  
— Отчего же? — севшим от слез голосом спросила Джейни. — Отчего же меньше? Ему это нравится. Когда я плачу и кричу достаточно громко, он... он быстрее... быстрее... — лицо Джейни перекосило отвращением, и Теон сжал ее руку, чтобы остановить начинающуюся истерику.  
— Я понял. Не надо. Не надо ничего говорить.  
Я не хочу ничего слышать, заткнул уши Вонючка внутри него. Я все равно ничего не могу изменить.  
Но это не помогло, сквозь слезы, давясь и икая, Джейни нервно хихикала:  
— Он сказал, что отрежет мне ноги, потому что я обнимала ими тебя.  
— Леди Арья...  
— Сказал, что поселит меня в псарне с собаками и заставит... — всхлипы срывались в неприятный рваный хохот, у Теона пересохло в горле от мысли о том, насколько смех, услышанный из-за двери, будет хуже рыданий, — заставит меня делать это с псом... А сам будет смотреть.  
Единственным способом разом прекратить это была бы пощечина, но Теон не мог ее ударить.  
— А потом... потом... отдаст меня... — она захлебывалась полуслезами-полусмехом, голос ее дрожал и взвизгивал. Теон взял ее за плечи и резко встряхнул.  
— Я здесь. Я с тобой, — сказал он твердо, Джейни запнулась и посмотрела ему в глаза. — Милорд так шутит. Он любит шутить. Ничего такого он не сделает тебе. Если ты... — _не заслужишь сама_ , Теон тряхнул головой, отгоняя ненужные слова, — если ты будешь помнить свое имя. Поняла?  
Она долго смотрела на него, а потом все же кивнула.  
— Кто ты? — спросил Теон. Джейни молчала. — Кто ты, ну?  
— Арья? — неуверенно произнесла она, и он поощрительно погладил ее по плечу. — Я Арья из рода Старков.  
— До тех пор пока ты, Арья из дома Старков, не родишь ему наследника, ты в безопасности. Он не сделает тебе ничего такого, что... — он остановился, подбирая слова, но не смог и тогда просто стянул перчатки и поднял ладони. — Ничего такого. Все остальное можно терпеть.  
— Наследника, — эхом повторила Джейни, побледнев. — Да, да. Наследника. Конечно. Я должна стать хорошей женой милорду, — она тупо покивала головой. — Должна родить моему мужу здоровых детей, — голос ее становился глуше, лицо исказила странная гримаса. — Родить ему детей... ему...  
Это Арья, одернул себя Теон. Арья из рода Старков.  
Неожиданно она наклонилась к самому его уху и прошептала еле слышно, одними губами, замирая от ужаса:  
— Но ты ведь достанешь мне лунного чая, правда?  
Боги, закрыл он глаза. Боги, за что?  
Я только Вонючка, сказал он. Всего лишь мерзкий уродливый Вонючка. Я даже не человек. Зверушка лорда Рамси.  
Как там было? Вонючка-злючка? Нет-нет, откуда злость — злость благородна, она не по нему. Вонючка-сучка? Тоже мимо. Слишком много чести для него — равнять себя с девочками Рамси. Он силился вспомнить подходящую рифму для себя, но слова уплывали из сознания, таяли, как снег на ладони.  
— Вода остынет, — сказал Теон. — А вам надо быть чистой к приходу... ночи. Я помогу вам раздеться, леди Арья.  
...Он сидел на полу у ванны. Джейни полулежала, неестественно откинув голову к бортику, похожая на сломанную куклу . Кожу под ее глазами — посветлевшими от слез, но все равно карими, не Старковскими — разъело солью до болезненной красноты. Бессмысленно уставившись в своды за потолочными балками, она что-то шептала, едва шевеля губами: может быть, молилась или тихо жаловалась в пустоту, забыв о его присутствии. Теон не разбирал слов. Успокоилась — и ладно. В подвалах и чердаках его сознания осталось так много собственной боли, так много своего страха, что чужое страдание просто не вмещалось туда.  
Я Вонючка, повторял он себе. Всего лишь Вонючка. Пожалуйста. Что вам надо? Оставьте меня в покое. Я ведь даже не человек.  
Когда он осознал смысл сказанной ею фразы, то решил, что ему показалось. Или Джейни окончательно тронулась от пережитого.  
— Что?  
— Ты услышал, — сказала она, но повторила еще раз: — Я хотела бы родить тебе.  
— Ты с ума сошла, — в какой-то вялой оторопи помотал головой Теон. — Ты сошла с ума.  
— Я знаю, что это невозможно, — обреченно перебила она, хотя потерявшийся Теон даже не собирался отвечать ей. — Я не Санса Старк. Ты хотел жениться на ней. Я знаю, я видела, как ты на нее смотрел.  
Теон развернулся и сел на подножную скамью рядом с бочкой, взявшись пальцами за край. Джейни все так же смотрела наверх.  
— И на веселую простую девушку, как тебе нравились, я не тяну. Я так много плачу. Слишком много, почти все время, — она виновато пожала худыми плечами и слабо, почти заискивающе, улыбнулась. — С тобой бы я не плакала. Ты никогда не заставлял девушек плакать, только смеяться. У тебя был заразительный смех. Я всегда улыбалась, когда улыбался ты. — Теон сжал челюсти, и остатки зубов заныли от боли. — Ты вряд ли помнишь. Ты меня не замечал.  
— Это был не я, — сказал он, но Джейни его не слышала.  
— Я не гожусь тебе в жены. И не нужна как шлюха... — Теон протянул руку и повернул ее лицо к себе за подбородок, она взглянула на него, и безумия в ее глазах он не увидел. Это было еще хуже. — Если б я только была настоящей Арьей Старк...  
— Ты настоящая Арья Старк... — по привычке, механически сказал он. — Леди Болтон.  
Она усмехнулась горько, уткнулась лицом в ладони и замолчала. Теон помедлил, но потом все же поддался жалости, коснулся пальцами ее макушки, погладил по волосам.  
Джейни подняла голову, обхватила его запястье и неожиданно прижала ладонь к своим губам. Теона передернуло, и он еле сдержался, чтобы сразу не вырвать руку.  
Не трогай меня, выдавил он тогда прачке Холли сквозь спазм, никогда больше. С Джейни так было нельзя. Джейни не смеялась над ним сейчас, она умоляла. О том, чего Теон никогда не сможет ей дать. Джейни была как он сам, она понимала, и это стоило его усилия.  
Но поцелуи жгли кожу, рот Джейни казался горячим и сухим, когда ее губы коснулись обрубка, оставшегося на месте мизинца, Теона встряхнуло, он не выдержал и быстро высвободил руку.  
Джейни придвинулась близко-близко к нему — вода в ванне пошла крупной рябью — закрыла глаза и зашептала, жарко выдыхая ему в лицо.  
— Я могла бы быть для тебя кем угодно. Только скажи. Могла бы служить тебе, я много чего умею. Я делала бы все, что ты скажешь.  
Теон молча отстранился. Иногда ему начинало казаться: это какой-то подвох. Они все — все сговорились причинять ему боль. И у каждого из них, кем и каким бы он ни был, это прекрасно выходило. Но потом он понимал: дело не в них, а в нем самом. Весь мир стал для него одним огромным источником боли, потому что он... Кто он?  
Предатель. Перевертыш. Потому что он не заслуживает ничего иного.  
Только Винтерфелл простил его. Старые боги, Винтерфелл да снег жалели его.  
...Он выйдет отсюда и останется там, снаружи, на морозе. До ночи. А с ночи до утра. Навсегда. Зима наступает, и она милосердна. Холод не станет его мучить и будет скор. Теон превратится в одного из дозорных снеговиков Винтерфелла и простоит на посту до следующей весны. А потом потихоньку исчезнет, проникнет в землю талой водой, не оставив по себе следа — сквозь поры и трещинки, все ниже и ниже, до глубоких подземных источников, в темные воды скрытых от глаз рек, и их течением отправится к морю, все дальше и дальше от этих земель, все ближе и ближе к морской бездне, где спит утонувший бог.  
Напряжение отпустило Теона, ему стало легче дышать. Он сам положил ладонь на закрытые глаза Джейни.  
— Кто я? Кто я, по-твоему?  
— Теон Грейджой.  
— А теперь посмотри, — Теон убрал руку. Моргая и щурясь на свет, она открыла глаза. — Ты ошиблась, девочка. Видишь? Меня зовут Вонючка. Я слуга милорда.  
Джейни посмотрела внимательно и медленно помотала головой.  
— Нет. Ты Теон. Сын Бейлона, короля Железных островов, и его наследник.  
— Это твой страх. Он застилает тебе глаза. Ты видишь то, что хочешь видеть. Видишь того, кого здесь нет.  
По ее воспаленным щекам снова поползли слезы.  
— Ты Теон Грейджой, — хрипло и по-девчоночьи упрямо произнесла она. — Железнорожденный. Самый красивый мужчина из всех, кого я видела.  
Теон вцепился в край бочки до боли, рискуя содрать ногти на оставшихся пальцах.  
— Не смейся надо мной! — яростным шепотом сцедил он сквозь зубы. — Во мне все еще достаточно сил, чтобы всадить в тебя нож. Я не... — он остановился в самый последний момент и судорожно выдохнул. Она не хотела. Она была не виновата — ни в чем. Она всего лишь перепуганная маленькая дочка стюарда. — Ты ничего не понимаешь. Ты ничего не знаешь обо мне.  
— Я все знаю, — сказала Джейни. — И мне все равно. Я знаю то, что мне нужно: я люблю тебя.  
Джейни Пуль, невезучая подружка Сансы с выплаканными и ослепшими карими глазами.  
Он тоже когда-то был таким. Глупым, несчастным, обезумевшим от страха созданием, хватающимся за последнюю соломинку. Он тоже когда-то верил, что сможет сбежать. Уйти от него. Очнуться от кошмара. Надеялся, что все еще может закончиться хорошо.  
Он плохо слушал. Он был наказан.  
— Теона нет, девочка, — сказал он. — Теон умер. Здесь, в замке. Давно. А я Вонючка, собственность милорда Рамси. Что-то вроде собаки, только хуже, — усмехнулся он. — Когда-то я жил у него на псарне и у меня был ошейник.  
— Я люблю тебя, — сжала дрожащие губы Джейни.  
— Иногда милорд берет меня на охоту. Однажды я взял ему крепость на болотах. А в другой раз — подготовил для него жену.  
— Я люблю тебя, — плечи ее заходили ходуном, она часто и неровно дышала.  
— А еще раньше, в подземельях Дредфорта, я ел крыс. А крысы ели меня, — Теон широко ухмыльнулся, показав ей зубы.— И у меня заразительная улыбка, правда?  
Он немного жалел, что начал, еще одна истерика могла испортить все, но Джейни вдруг наклонилась вперед, отчаянно обхватила его за шею мокрыми тонкими руками и, притянув к себе, поцеловала в губы. Коротко, но глубоко, так что Теон почувствовал ее язык у себя во рту. Он с силой оттолкнул ее, и она отлетела к противоположному краю бочки. Вода качнулась и волной выплеснулась на пол. Милорд будет очень недоволен, лезвием полоснула Вонючку мысль. Вонючка развел в спальне милорда грязь. Вонючке отрежут палец.  
Заткнись, простонал Теон. Хотя бы сейчас.  
Он взглянул на Джейни. Она закусила губу и смотрела на него так, как смотрят осужденные, ожидающие заранее известного приговора.  
— Никогда больше, — сказал он. — Никогда. — Но ее несчастный вид смягчил его, и, помолчав, он все же прибавил: — Пожалуйста.  
Джейни несколько раз качнула головой, обреченно соглашаясь с вердиктом. А потом криво и жалко улыбнулась краем опухшего рта:  
— Когда он делает все это со мной, я думаю о тебе, Теон Грейджой. Я знаю, что ты ни в чем не был бы похож на него, но даже так мне делается легче.  
— Ты с ума сошла.  
 _Милорд поймет_ , задохнулся от страха Вонючка, _обязательно поймет — и тогда..._ Заткнись, или я вырежу тебя из себя с мясом, сказал ему Теон.  
— Это неправильно. И опасно. Для тебя.  
— Я знаю, — кивнула Джейни. — Почему я не настоящая Арья? Почему я не Санса? Если бы я была Старк, я бы так не боялась, — она опять разрыдалась. — Если бы я была Старк, ты бы меня любил.  
Она опустила голову. Сжалась, обхватила себя за плечи. Только сейчас Теон заметил на ее руках мурашки. Вода давно остыла. Леди Арья, невеста милорда и мать будущего наследника Болтонов, могла простудиться и заболеть. По его вине. Теон встал и взял с подлокотника кресла оставленное кем-то из девушек полотенце.  
— Я люблю тебя, — всхлипнула она, поднялась, так и не выпрямившись в полный рост, сгорбилась, как старуха.  
— Это неправда, — покачал головой Теон. — Мы с тобой лишь орудия пытки друг для друга. Нельзя любить орудие пытки. Даже палача можно любить. Но не нож, который срезает с тебя кожу.  
— Ты для меня не нож. — Ее мелко затрясло в холодном воздухе выстуженной спальни. Она завернулась в полотенце и сделала шаг через бортик, когда до нее дошел смысл сказанных слов. Маленькая несчастная дочка стюарда была не так глупа, как казалась. Что ж, тем хуже для нее.  
— Палача? Нет... — она помотала головой, не желая верить. — Нет, ты не можешь... Палача нельзя любить.  
Он подхватил ее прямо в полотенце на руки и молча отнес к кровати. Отогнул уголки нескольких одеял.  
— Вам нужно согреться, леди Арья. Забирайтесь внутрь.  
— Не оставляй меня, пожалуйста, — вцепилась она в его руку. — Я люблю тебя.  
Ему надо было уходить — чем быстрее, тем лучше. Теон кожей ощущал его приближение. Иногда ему казалось, что и Рамси чувствует что-то похожее. На мгновение Вонючку в нем охватила тупая паника: что если милорд все знает о разговоре — уже знает — что если он может прочесть его мысли, даже будучи где-то далеко.  
— Ты ведь придешь? — тихо давилась всхлипами Джейни. — Обещай, что придешь еще! Пожалуйста... Теон!  
Ему надо было уходить, не оглядываясь. Бежать отсюда. Так лучше. Так правильно. Бедной девочке нельзя давать надежды. _Если ты думаешь, что все это может хорошо закончиться, ты плохо слушал_. Ничего нельзя было изменить. Не было ничего, что он мог бы сделать. Потому что он Вонючка — всю оставшуюся ему жизнь он будет лишь им. Жалкой и омерзительной слабой тварью.  
Но Теон остановился на полпути, среагировав на свое имя.  
— Пойми наконец. Я ничем не смогу тебе помочь, только принесу тебе несчастье. Я не тот, кого ты видишь.  
— Тогда кто ты? — в отчаянии спросила Джейни. — Кто?  
— Предатель, — честно ответил он. — Перевертыш.  
— Не оставляй меня! — крикнула она ему шепотом в спину, и его прошиб пот от того, что при открытой двери даже шепот услышат бастардовы парни, он малодушно приостановился у выхода, чтобы переждать ее слова: — Мне все равно, кто ты, только не бросай.  
...Теон споткнулся и едва не упал с последних ступенек, когда сбегал по лестнице, пропустив мимо ушей полетевшие вслед грубые шутки. Он успел выскользнуть из флигеля и скрыться за снежной пеленой минутой раньше, чем грузная фигура в розовом плаще появилась у входа.  
Не оборачиваясь, Теон знал, что Рамси ненадолго задержится у порога, словно почувствовав его близкое присутствие. А потом, так и не повернув головы, двинется вперед.  
Твоя очередь, девочка, с сочувствием подумал он. Сегодня твоя.  
Теон пошел вперед. Дозорный, которого он сперва принял за снеговика Уолдеров, видимо, испугался его внезапного появления, и грубо велел проваливать. Следующий дозорный оказался вылепленным из снега.  
Где-то около богорощи Теон медленно и долго выдохнул, и ему показалось, что белого пара совсем не видно.  
Я останусь здесь, сказал он вслух — старым богам или самому Винтерфеллу — останусь здесь навсегда.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hair is grey and the fires are burning_

— Ты ведь хотел умереть Теоном, — сказала Рябина. — Ты молился, и боги послали нас.  
— Хорошая быстрая смерть, — щедро пообещала она. — Тебе едва ли будет больно.  
Она двигалась вперед по узким проходам снежного лабиринта размашистым, бойцовским шагом, слишком решительным для женщины из обоза, слишком прямолинейным для обычной шлюхи. Если прачки и выдадут себя, то не словами и не поведением, а такими вот деталями, подумал Теон. Не он один в этом лагере может сложить два и два. А впрочем, нынче лорды так увлеклись старыми счетами и взаимной ненавистью, что стали слепы, как кроты. Стоило отдать "семейке" Абеля должное, убийство Малого Уолдера было грамотным ходом с их стороны. Умно, оценил он с неприязненным восхищением.  
Рябина не нравилась ему.  
Он нелепо ковылял, с трудом поспевая за ней. Она подоткнула подол платья, так что тонкие щиколотки в пестрых шерстяных чулках ритмично мелькали на белом снегу перед его глазами. Огненная копна волос за ее спиной подпрыгивала в такт походке. На мгновение Теон снова представил, что морг бы сделать с ней когда-то, в другой жизни: как намотал бы рыжую гриву на кулак, как рванул бы ворот платья, как развернул бы и уложил грудью на стол, как без лишних церемоний взял бы, вбиваясь резкими толчками — такие, как она, любят грубую силу. Рябина нравилась бы Теону не больше, чем сейчас, но тогда его бы это не остановило. Она презирала бы его прежнего не меньше, чем нынешнего, но с прежним у нее бы не было выбора.  
Хромать за прыткой длинноногой Рябиной было тяжело, на одном из поворотов Теон споткнулся и сбавил шаг. Шедшая следом Холли налетела на него сзади и захихикала.  
Теон вспомнил полусмех-полуплач Джейни. Будь он Грейджоем, он шел бы сейчас в Сожженную башню не искать легкой смерти, а помочь ей. Некоторые из северян заметно мрачнели при упоминании новобрачной, бросая косые взгляды на Рамси. Слухи о причинах ее рыданий ходили один другого темнее. "Выродок", "ублюдок", "проклятый бастард" — время от времени долетавшие до ушей Теона слова вызывали странную реакцию: смесь подступающей к горлу животной паники и отстраненного довольства. Рано или поздно его светлость освежует каждого, кто смеет так говорить, заходился Вонючка. Рано или поздно и без того переполненная чаша терпения Болтонских вассалов прольется кровью — кровью Рамси, понимал Теон.  
— Когда все закончится, дашь мне себя потрогать? — спросила Холли, наклонившись к его шее, и пощекотала кончиком ножа за ухом.  
 _Когда все закончится, я отрежу тебе губы..._  
 _Когда все закончится, мы подумаем над тем, как вернуть тебе трон..._  
Когда же все наконец для него закончится?  
Теон молча отпихнул Холли плечом, и она вновь рассмеялась. Каждая из них далеко не глупа, думал он, прибавив шаг, но ни одна не останется в живых. Они все слишком привыкли недооценивать.  
— Все закончится раньше, чем ты думаешь.  
И далеко не так, как ты себе представляешь.  
Тебя обманули. Ты умрешь не за ту девочку. Ты умрешь зря.  
Бард, видимо, пришел сюда прямо с трапезы в Большом чертоге: в темноте развалин после слепящего снега Теон не сразу смог разглядеть его лицо, но заметил лютню — и пальцы, лениво перебирающие струны у корпуса и на грифе. Все десять, по пять на каждой руке.  
— Так мне сложить что-нибудь о вас, милорд? — спросил Абель так, словно продолжал начатый раньше разговор. У него был приятный голос, излучающий спокойную уверенность, и даже слово "милорд" в его устах не звучало издевкой.  
— Не стоит. Я не люблю похабных песен, — ответил Теон.  
— Зачем вы так, мой принц? — Абель наклонился вперед, и узкий луч света из полуразрушенного окна упал на его лицо. — Это была бы героическая баллада.  
— Ты позвал меня сюда только для того, чтобы посмеяться вместе со своими шлюхами?  
Он увидел, как Рябина взялась за рукоять ножа. Холли приглушенно засмеялась где-то за его спиной, а невзрачная Белка бесстрастно сказала в пустоту:  
— Абель никого не зовет без причины.  
Бард негромко взял несколько аккордов. В гулком холоде почерневших развалин зала они прозвучали пугающе благозвучно. Стены Сожженной башни отозвались на музыку тонко звенящим эхом. Абель пришелся Винтерфеллу по душе, Теон это почувствовал, Абель вообще умел нравиться. Легко, не прикладывая особых усилий.  
— Зря, — пожал он плечами, глядя на струны. — Могла бы получиться неплохая песня.  
— Я ничем не смогу помочь вам, — сказал Теон. — Вам лучше меня убить.  
Вонючка побежал бы отсюда прямо к своему милорду. Милорд был бы доволен, и, может быть, оставил бы ему оставшиеся семь пальцев. Семь — магическое число. Может быть, его светлость погладил бы его по затылку или даже поцеловал в щеку — как тогда.  
— Я бесполезен для вас. Я всего лишь... — "Не смей!", отскочило от стен короткое эхо последнего аккорда барда, и Теон замер на полуслове, не рискнув ослушаться: — Я только... — повторил он в растерянности.  
— И кто же вы, принц? — взглянул на него Абель.  
— Предатель, — ответила за него Рябина. — Братоубийца.  
— Думайте так, — согласился Теон. — Мне все равно. Я не тот, кто вам нужен.  
— Абель сам решает, кто ему нужен, — все так же в никуда произнесла Белка.  
Чокнутые шлюхи-убийцы, подумал Теон, дерзкие и самонадеянные. Висеть вам на копьях освежеванными Живодером и Деймоном — а может, и самим милордом — по углам старого замка.  
Абель накрыл струны ладонью, заглушив музыку, и положил инструмент у ног. Дощатый настил зала выгорел дотла, камни растрескались от жара, смоляная гарь покрывала поверхность пола уродливыми пятнами.  
— Я слышал, у рва Кейлин осажденные трижды отбрасывали людей Рамси, пока тот не позвал тебя.  
Теон опустил глаза.  
— Четырежды, — глухо сказал он. — Я убедил железнорожденных сдать крепость в обмен на жизнь и возможность вернуться домой. Через день с них содрали кожу и выставили их тела на кольях вдоль дороги.  
Боковым зрением он увидел, как Рябина брезгливо поморщилась, прежде чем отвернуться. Но Абель лишь усмехнулся. Поднявшись с полусгнившей балки, он направился вперед.  
— Нехорошо получилось, — небрежно кивнул он и неспешно пошел вокруг Теона, осматривая его со всех сторон. Теон ссутулился и напрягся. С некоторых пор он не выносил пристальных взглядов. — Значит, это правда: вы взяли неприступную крепость Первых Людей в одиночку, милорд? Явившись, — Абель неопределенно очертил его фигуру в воздухе, — вот таким?  
Теон понял, что тот имеет в виду. Абель выжидающе замолчал, вопреки собственной воле Теон вытянулся в струну и приподнял подбородок. С некоторых пор он терял власть над своим телом, когда с ним разговаривали так.  
— Я уже сказал вам, что сделал.  
Абель остановился напротив и посмотрел ему в глаза. Теон не посмел отвести взгляд.  
— Сколько людей было с вами, когда вы захватили Винтерфелл, мой принц? Полсотни?  
— Неважно, — выдавил из себя Теон. — Это совсем другое. Это было все равно что влезть в собственный дом через окно.  
— Значит, меньше. Насколько? Три десятка, два? — гнул свое Абель.  
— Какая разница? У нас не будет и одного. Я не смогу вывести вас отсюда. Это невозможно.  
— Что проще: взять неприступную крепость или покинуть ее? — спросил Абель.  
— Что проще: попасть в ловушку или выбраться оттуда? — не выдержал Теон. — Угодить в клетку или сбежать из нее?  
— Так дом или клетка, мой принц? — ухмыльнулся Абель. — Что для вас Винтерфелл?  
Моя крипта, подумал Теон. Мой склеп. Он поднял глаза вверх. В стреле света под дочерна сожженными сводами кружились и таяли снежинки. Сквозь дыры в обвалившемся потолке можно было увидеть клочок сизого неба с рваным серым чадом — то ли плывущими мимо облаками, то ли дымом, идущим с кухни, от костров во дворе или — кто знает — от лагеря Станниса за стенами.  
Если бы они все могли исчезнуть — все: лорды, рыцари, дозорные, оруженосцы, слуги, убийцы, лазутчики, похитители, шлюхи... — оставив его одного. Оставив ему Винтрефелл. Он был бы верным призраком этого замка.  
Абель положил тяжелую руку ему на затылок и притянул к себе.  
— _Вонючка, мой друг.... А чего хочешь ты?_  
В глазах у Теона потемнело, тело заколотило мучительным колючим ознобом.  
— Милорд, — севшим от ужаса голосом просипел он, судорожно пытаясь вдохнуть. — Милорд, я... никогда... я никогда бы...  
Сзади громко расхохоталась Холли, и Теон мгновенно отшатнулся, увидев наконец перед собой тепло-карие темные, как вишни, глаза вместо кусочков грязного льда.  
— Вонючка, мой принц — он назвал вас так?  
Рябина смотрела на него с унизительной жалостью. Холли все еще смеялась. _Это Санса была красивой, а меня всегда называли хорошенькой_. Отчего они, такие, всегда — либо слишком много смеются, либо слишком много плачут, отстраненно подумал Теон.  
— Вы больше никогда этого не услышите, мой принц. Никогда.  
Какая разница, подумал Теон, как тебя будут называть. Главное, кто ты есть.  
А кто он?  
— Бастард больше никогда к вам не прикоснется. Не будет вас мучить: ни словом, ни делом. Вы избавитесь от него навсегда.  
— Тебе не понять, — покачал головой Теон. — Вам всем не понять. Я пытался. Но мне никогда не освободиться от него.  
Он внутри. Он часть меня.  
— В этот раз все будет иначе. Обещаю.  
Было в лице Абеля что-то жесткое и выдающее силу, но силу нездешнюю, инаковую. Жесткость Абеля не вызывала в Теоне ни панического страха, ни отторжения. Силе его Теону до остроты захотелось поверить.  
— Абель никогда не врет, — словно услышала его мысли Белка.  
Как же, усмехнулся про себя Теон. Конечно.  
— Кто ты? — спросил он.  
— Певчий дрозд, — ответил Абель с непонятной улыбкой, — Бард. — Но глаза его оставались серьезными: — Тот, кто не любит клеток и стен.  
На лице Белки промелькнула хитрая гримаса, глаза Рябины потеплели.  
...Они растворились в лабиринте снежных ходов, оставив Теона в одиночестве у Сожженной башни. Он прислонился спиной к дверному проему, коснулся затылком обледеневшего камня. Холода он не чувствовал.  
Он вдохнул и выдохнул — изо рта вырвалось облачко густого белого пара, ребра поднимались и опускались свободно.  
Страха тоже не ощущалось. Теон подождал несколько минут. Прислушался к себе. Вонючка молчал. Теон глубоко выдохнул, заставив себя подумать о Рамси — но внутренности впервые не выкрутило железными крюками. "Бастард не посмеет сунуться за крепостную стену, а если и посмеет — тем хуже для него", — вспомнил он слова Абеля. Бастард, Теон стиснул сломанные зубы и повторил про себя, превозмогая боль: _бастард_. Никогда больше, чем бы ни продолжилась его жизнь, он не сможет произнести этого слова вслух.  
Но зато он сможет произнести другое.  
— Я Теон, — теперь в его устах это звучало не пустыми словами обряда, как тогда у чардрева, а настоящим именем. Его собственным, неотъемлемым, данным ему от рождения и до смерти, какой бы она ни была. — Я Теон Грейджой, железнорожденный.  
Что-то жарко горячо и сильно рванулось под ребрами — и застучало все быстрее и быстрее, вгоняя в жар и растекаясь горячей лавой по жилам. Пустое сердце наливалось новой кровью — и новой жизнью наполнялось полумертвое тело. Теон снял перчатку с правой руки и зачерпнул из сугроба горсть снега. Через пару мгновений в теплой ладони была лишь талая вода с пьянящим запахом наступающей зимы. Он поднял руку и омыл разгоряченное лицо.  
— Я буду жить, — сказал он. — Буду жить.  
Где-то за стеной почти в ритм с его пульсом бухали барабаны: бум-дум-бум-дум-бум-дум. С неба все сыпались и сыпались белые хлопья, от которых так устали все вокруг, но не Теон.  
Теон наслаждался бурей. Зима близко, зима на пороге, зима наступает, пело сердце. Он откинул капюшон и запустил пальцы в волосы. Это просто снег. Всего лишь снег. Снег, который сделает его свободным.  
У сердца Винтерфелла — чардрева — он опустился на колени и поцеловал парящую живым дыханием землю у пруда.


	6. Chapter 6

_Вiдпусти, я благаю, вiдпусти,_

_Бо не можу далi йти я._

— Буря должна утихнуть. Снегопад вот-вот прекратится. Зима даже не наступила, — скоро так говорили все: наемные стрелки во дворах, рыцари в залах, прислуга на кухне. Любое обсуждение рано или поздно сползало к одной теме: это не может длиться так долго.  
Но каждый новый день вновь и вновь начинался с расчистки быстро леденеющих на холоде завалов, продолжался и заканчивался тем же. Сгребать снег уже было некуда, сугробы по сторонам узких проходов между Чертогом, кухней, шатрами, арсеналом и остальными башнями поднимались в человеческий рост. Сменяющие друг друга уборщики, ругаясь, вынуждены были закидывать тяжелые комья все выше и выше.  
Ветер превращал полуразрушенный Винтерфелл в огромную заунывную свирель, задувая в оконные щели, выбоины в стенах, трещины полов, и выводил что-то свое, сиротливо-неприкаянное. За порогом час от часу заметало все сильнее, надежды на скорое избавление от метели таяли на глазах, и настроение в лагере менялось не в лучшую сторону. Пищи не прибавлялось, заняться толком было нечем, воины теряли запал и изнывали со скуки, мальчишки-оруженосцы отбивались от рук и занимались всякой ерундой, раздраженные лорды спорили и ругались, утомленная прислуга с трудом терпела придирки и попреки. Барабанная дробь за стенами замка нервировала и угнетала всех. Шаткое перемирие домов под сюзеренитетом Болтонов трещало по швам.  
Совсем недавно Теону в метели становилось свободно и легко.  
Он думал о том, как Винтерфелл когда-нибудь занесет снегом — целиком, до острых зубцов крепостной стены — накроет, погребет сверху давящим пуховым одеялом, под которым Теон смог бы наконец уснуть. Снег это тоже вода: усталая, недвижная, немая. Под водой самое место для мертвых. Под водой ждет своих детей — даже самых ничтожных и слабых — его Утонувший бог.  
Но теперь...  
Теперь Теон больше не был мертв. Кусок раскаленного железа под его ребрами жег и не давал покоя. Теон снова чувствовал. Снова ждал, дрожал от нетерпения, судорожно просчитывал — и тут же обмирал, парализованный ужасом. Все внутри горело предвкушением, требовало чего-то и затягивало в пугающий глубиной омут. Лихорадка возбуждения сменялась приступами парализующего липкого страха. Огненный металл его сердца прямо из кузнечного горна падал в ледяную воду и опять возвращался обратно.  
Теон осмотрелся и тут же наткнулся на холодный взгляд Ивы Колдовские Глазки, наливавшей кому-то из рыцарей в кружку вино из кувшина. Грузная Френья сидела в конце длинного стола в окружении гогочущих стрелков, Холли развлекала лордов танцем, приплясывая у помоста напротив Роджера Рисвелла. Теперь они никогда не оставляли его без присмотра. Теон усмехнулся про себя. Умные девочки. Все правильно. Кто предал единожды, тому доверять нельзя. Что стоит Вонючке в любой момент отправиться к милорду и все ему открыть. Вонючка бы так и сделал, непременно.  
Но пока лорда Рамси нет рядом, Вонючки тоже нет. Он спит где-то в полуобморочной глухой темноте, в подвале с крысами и гниющей соломой, в запахе собственных испражнений — и Теон не обольщался, что он там когда-нибудь сдохнет. Вонючка будет жить.  
Это было странным открытием: то, что теперь он давно боится вовсе не Рамси, а появления Вонючки внутри себя. Это Вонючка в нем сжимался даже от мимолетного взгляда милорда, это Вонючку скручивало болью от звука его голоса, это Вонючка готов был скулить и унижаться, втаптывая те жалкие остатки достоинства, которые еще оставались у Теона, в грязь.  
Лорда Рамси Теон не видел с самого утра. Но догадывался и так, что тот на взводе, взбешен и полон яда. Вид у него за последнюю неделю стал почти больным, пухлые губы все время были сжимались в белую полосу, глаза казались воспаленными от недосыпа. Теон, как мог, избегал его и старался не думать о том, что доставалось бедной Джейни. Со времени прошлого разговора он малодушно не заходил в спальню — боялся увидеть ее, подать ложную надежду, причинить лишнюю боль, еще сильнее унизить своим присутствием.  
Еще одно предательство на его совести. Еще один камень на его шее. Если бы план Абеля имел хоть малейший шанс на успех...  
Беспокойство всколыхнулось по новой, Теон быстро допил темное густое пиво и поднялся, намереваясь выйти на улицу. Снег — единственное, что могло его успокоить. Винтерфелл придавал ему уверенности и сил.  
— Эй, Вонючка! — окликнул его со своего места Деймон-Станцуй-Для-Меня, призывно постучав свернутым вдвое хлыстом по столу. — Куда это ты собрался?  
Не только прачки отслеживали каждый его шаг. И это тоже было правильно. Теон остановился рядом, пытаясь выбрать лучший ответ.  
— Отлить приспичило? — фыркнул Кислый Алин, чем невольно помог.  
Он кивнул.  
— Ты бы пил меньше пива, Вонючка, — ухмыльнулся Деймон, — а то испачкаешь штаны, когда будешь присаживаться, как баба.  
Кислый Алин поперхнулся в кружку и закашлялся от смеха, Ворчун захрюкал следом. Теона передернуло, и он отвернулся, чтобы ни один из них этого не заметил. Но разрешения идти ему не давали, и он не рискнул двинуться с места.  
— Вали, — когда все отсмеялись, позволил Деймон, — только чтоб недолго. Милорд должен знать, где ты.  
Теон, хромая, поплелся к выходу.  
Метель сразу охладила вспыхнувший было горячечный злой жар, дунув в лицо влажной россыпью хлопьев. Окутала его сплошной глухой пеленой, отрезав от пропахшего потом, прогорклым маслом, скисшим пивом, позором и томительными сомнениями Большого чертога. Теон плотнее завернулся в плащ, набросил капюшон и побрел к арке, выводящей из внутреннего двора к внешней стене, почти вслепую: белая мельтешня крупных снежинок застилала путь, не давая разглядеть ничего на расстоянии пары шагов.  
Его никто не остановил ни у прохода, ни у лестницы. Возможно, часовые, не выдержав, ушли греться в шатер. Или стояли поодаль и не заметили Теона. Или лежали в сугробе с перерезанным веселыми прачками Абеля горлом. Или превратились в молчаливых снеговиков. Ступеньки еще больше обледенели, но Теон уже навострился подниматься на ощупь так, чтоб не упасть — он отсчитывал про себя их количество, запоминая каждый выступ.  
Наверху задувало совсем сильно. Теона едва не сбивало порывами, он еле держался на ногах, с трудом переставляя их в наметенном по колено снегу. Только нащупав перед собой кладку одного из зубцов, он остановился, глубоко вдохнул, закрыл и снова открыл глаза. На стене он обретал то, чего ему так хотелось — умиротворение. Тут исчезало все. Сверху, снизу, вокруг — была только белая слепая пурга. Прошлое, настоящее, будущее — ничего не оставалось. Люди, поступки, события, войны, дома, престолы, троны — все заметалось снегом, все теряло смысл на Винтерфелльской высоте.  
Кто он здесь был?  
Никто.  
Чего ему было бояться? О чем ему было сожалеть?  
...Вонючка проснулся раньше, чем Теон успел подготовиться. Раньше, чем промокший капюшон резко откинули и тяжелая рука легла ему на плечо. Вонючка знал, когда просыпаться, он всегда чувствовал его приближение.  
Это было невозможно. Несправедливо. Жестоко. Рамси не мог появиться на стене вот так — не здесь. Не там, где Теон чувствовал себя в безопасности. Не там, где его должен был защитить сам Винтерфелл.  
Старые боги, где вы? Позовите меня. Вы знаете мое имя.  
Мое имя, запнулся он. Мое имя... Но Вонючка уже наклонил голову и потерся щекой о чужую мокрую перчатку. Теона прошило омерзением. Его скула еще помнила тот, самый первый, удар.  
— Ты ведь не думал, что я не знаю о твоих прогулках сюда?  
Крупная фигура медленно обогнула его слева и, повернув за плечо, тенью стала перед ним.  
— Я полагал, вам это неинтересно, милорд, — опустил голову Теон. — Вы мне не запрещали, м`лорд, — жалко захныкал Вонючка.  
Теон только стиснул раскрошенные зубы.  
Рамси рывком вздернул его лицо за подбородок.  
— В глаза.  
 _Не смотрите на меня, м`лорд. Пожалуйста. Не смотрите так._ Ему будет достаточно одного взгляда, чтобы все понять.  
Мое имя, снова безнадежно попытался Теон. Мое имя...  
Надо помнить, кто ты есть, и тогда с тобой не произойдет ничего по-настоящему плохого.  
Но кто он?  
Сначала Теон увидел глубокие складки у искривленных презрением губ. Потом напряженно раздувшиеся тонкие ноздри. Под зло прищуренными водянистыми глазами залегли тени. Теон вдруг вспомнил свою поездку с Русе Болтоном и их разговор. Мать Рамси была красивой женщиной, внешность лорда Дредфорта выдавала породу — и то, и другое странно можно было разглядеть в некрасивом и грубом лице их сына. Так бывает, подумал Теон. Черты, делающие одних привлекательными, уродуют других своим нелепым сочетанием. Такой же точно нос у Русе неопровержимо свидетельствовал об аристократизме, похожие пухлые губы у молодой мельничихи наверняка смотрелись чувственно, но расположенные рядом... Или дело было не в чертах и их сочетании.  
Рамси хлестко ударил его по щеке, не в полную силу, но рассеченная губа брызнула горячей кровью. Теон молча утерся. Вонючка не стал злить милорда вопросом: за что? Теон знал ответ.  
Милорд притянул его, отшатнувшегося невольно, обратно за ворот.  
— Хочешь туда? — он махнул рукой за стену, где приглушенно стучали барабаны. Теон помотал головой. — Тебе помочь?  
Не ожидая ответа, Рамси рванул его в сторону, коротким движением стряхнул снег в проеме между зубцами и резко толкнул в образовавшуюся дыру. Теон пролетел вперед и упал на поясницу, плечи и голова его оказались без опоры за границей стены. Тело перевесило, ноги оторвались от земли, и он невольно всплеснул руками в попытке не свалиться вниз. Рамси удержал его за полу плаща.  
Снег склеил ресницы, тающая вода залила глаза, ветер выл в ушах, заглушая далекий стук барабанов. Серое небо опускалось к нему с высоты. Он протянул ладони ему навстречу, а потом завел руки за голову. Было бы здорово свернуть при падении шею, чтобы сразу и не больно, подумал он.  
— Ну так что? Отпустить тебя? — нагнулся Рамси.  
Отпусти меня. Отпусти меня. Отпусти.  
— Воля ваша, милорд, — ровно ответил Теон. — На все ваша воля.  
Что-то в лице Рамси дрогнуло, он перехватил плащ другой рукой чуть повыше и дернул на себя. Оказавшись на твердой поверхности, Теон не устоял на ногах и опустился в снег, привалился плечом к стене. Вонючка скрючился в ожидании пинка, но скулил про себя, беззвучно, и Теон был ему благодарен. Милорд тоже молча возвышался над ним, словно о чем-то размышляя. Теон поднял глаза.  
— Когда-то я уже говорил тебе, — тяжело смотрел на него сверху Рамси: — Хочешь бежать — беги.  
Что-то изменилось в его лице за время, прошедшее после свадьбы, но Теон не мог понять, что.  
— Мне некуда бежать, — сказал он. — И незачем. Мое место здесь. — И это была правда. Но Вонючка трусливо прибавил: — С вами.  
Рамси присел рядом и долго испытующе смотрел ему в лицо.  
— Понимаешь, — признал он наконец. Подождал и добавил: — Ты никому не нужен. И никогда не был нужен никому.  
Он не продолжил фразу словом "кроме", но продолжения Теону не требовалось. Он и сам знал: это тоже правда.  
— Да, — кивнул он.  
— У тебя нет ничего, — с нажимом произнес Рамси, заводясь. Глаза его заметно темнели с каждым мгновением, наливаясь больным азартом. — Ничего своего. Только то, что дал тебе я.  
— Это так, — подтвердил Теон.  
— Ты не человек. Не мужчина. И даже не зверушка. Звери рождаются и рожают себе подобных без чьей-либо помощи, — коротко помотал Рамси головой. — А ты моя тварь. Целиком. То, что создал я. Для себя. Сам, — уголок рта его нервно задергался, ноздри вздрагивали. — И жизни в тебе ровно столько, сколько я тебе отмерю. И смерти тоже. Ты живешь лишь моей властью. И умрешь, только если я позволю.  
Так позволь. Чего тебе еще? У меня больше нечего забрать.  
Отпусти меня.  
Рамси прерывисто выдохнул и неожиданно улыбнулся. У него были белые крестьянские зубы, крепкие, с выступающими острыми клыками — зубы мельничихи, таких не было у Русе. Прозрачные глаза его вспыхнули нездоровым блеском.  
— А знаешь, — вкрадчиво сказал он, придвинувшись вплотную. — Я тебя не держу.  
Теон сухо сглотнул и похолодел от мысли, что произнес что-то вслух. Но милорд не ударил его. Не заговорил о наказании. Не изменил даже голоса.  
Только горячо дышал ему в лицо, так что посреди задувающей вихрями стужи Теону вдруг стало жарко.  
— Хочешь, мы сейчас спустимся вниз, я прикажу открыть тебе ворота, и ты уйдешь?  
Теон осторожно помотал головой.  
— Я... уже играл в эту игру.  
Рамси радостно и открыто рассмеялся.  
— Было весело, да? — улыбка его опала так же быстро, как появилась. — Но нет. Это будет другая игра.  
— Какая? — прошептал Теон.  
Мурашки пошли по его коже. Вонючка попытался отодвинуться назад, забиться подальше, и спина его уперлась в обледеневшую каменную кладку замка.  
Защити меня, пожалуйста. Защити. Ты же знаешь, как меня зовут.  
— В правду, — сказал Рамси. — Я говорю только правду, ты говоришь только правду в ответ. Идет?  
Теон молчал. Милорд вряд ли нуждался в его согласии.  
— Я выпущу тебя отсюда, — повторил он обещание. — И не пошлю по твоему следу ни людей, ни собак. Потому что ты мне прискучил.  
Кусок раскаленного железа под ребрами стремительно холодел, тускнел и покрывался серым пеплом. В обрубках пальцев задергалась уже забытая боль. Рамси ждал.  
— Что я должен делать? — тихо спросил Теон.  
— Говорить правду, конечно. Я же задал тебе вопрос.  
— Я не хо...  
— Это игра в правду, помнишь? — предупредительно перебил Рамси.  
— Я хочу остаться здесь, — поправился Теон. — Я никуда не уйду, даже если милорд так поступит.  
Рамси одобрительно кивнул.  
— Молодец. Это правда. Конечно, не уйдешь, — милорд потрепал его по щеке и опять широко улыбнулся. — Ведь сначала я собираюсь освежевать тебе ногу.  
Он положил ладонь на его колено, погладил, провел вверх к бедру, и Вонючка внутри безмолвно завыл.  
— Милорд... — задохнулся Теон. — Милорд...  
Слова застряли в горле. Он проклятым образом разучился говорить то, что нужно. То, что раньше работало.  
— Пожалуйста... я...  
— Ну во-от,— досадливо протянул Рамси. — Я не думал тебя расстраивать, но мы же начали играть в правду, и я не мог тебе соврать.  
— Милорд... Пожалуйста, не надо. Не надо ногу. Я... никуда не уйду от вас. Никогда. Я буду вам служить. Я...  
Милорд хочет, чтобы он попросил о пальце — попросил бы отнять палец взамен ноги, понял Вонючка и забился в отчаянии.  
— Не надо ногу. Не ногу, пожалуйста.  
Рамси аккуратно взял его за подбородок и, поймав расфокусированный взгляд, неожиданно игриво подмигнул.  
— Поверил? Да я же пошутил, — он легко пожал плечами и, словно извиняясь, приподнял брови. — Играя в правду, нельзя врать. А шутить можно. Хочешь — ты тоже можешь пошутить.  
— Спасибо... — Теон попытался успокоить дыхание. — Спасибо. Но я... разучился.  
— Это игра в правду, — мгновенно сбросив веселую маску, напомнил ему Рамси.  
— Я разлюбил шутить, милорд.  
— А вот это правда, — подумав, признал тот и скривил губы: то ли зло, то ли раздраженно. У Вонючки затрепетало сердце — уже не тот тяжелый все еще хранящий тепло недавнего горна кусок железа Теона, а полуистлевшая ветхая грязная тряпка на ветру. — Ты стал скучен. Это место делает тебя унылым. Делает тебя чужим.  
— Это не так.  
Внезапный и сильный удар в висок повалил и сбил его в снег, Вонючка скрючился на боку и подтянул к животу ноги.  
Рамси поднялся и возвышался над ним словно отражение Винтерфелльской стены.  
Они вместе, понял Теон. Они заодно. Все, что происходило здесь с ним, было обманом. Все, что случилось, было лишь иллюзией, изощренной местью проклятого замка Старков.  
Вот оно, значит, каково быть преданным.  
— Мы играем в правду. А ты слишком часто забываешь об этом. Пора внести в игру изменения.  
Он коротко пнул его; наклонившись, ухватил за плечо и снова вернул в прежнее сидячее положение, как безвольную куклу.  
— Любая игра всегда лучше идет на интерес.  
Голова Теона гудела. Его остро затошнило. Картинка дергалась перед глазами. Мельтешение вьюги не давало сконцентрироваться и что-либо разглядеть.  
А потом он увидел, как Рамси неспешно, почти лениво, достает из ножен на поясе знакомый до ледяной паники кривой и узкий нож для свежевания.  
— Еще одна ложь в ответ, и я вырежу тебе глаз, — спокойно сказал он. — Не переживай: только один.  
Теона парализовало.  
Милорд так шутит, милорд просто любит шутить, молитвенно шептал внутри Вонючка, но Теон не обманывался.  
Рамси тяжело опустился и снова присел перед ним.  
— Я не шучу. Но тебе нечего бояться. Просто говори правду. Это такая игра, понимаешь? — милорд дождался его полуосознанного кивка. — Тебе нравится гулять здесь?  
— Да, — кое-как выдавил из себя Теон. Прозрачные глаза Рамси полоснули его лицо острым лезвием. Вонючка прорвался наружу всхлипом. — Милорд, пожалуйста...  
Он может спросить что угодно, отстраненно подумал Теон. Про прачек и Абеля. Про Джейни-Арью. Про убийства и планы. Только что он считал, что у него больше нечего отнять. По щекам Вонючки потекли слезы.  
— Ты вспоминал здесь о них?  
— Нет, — он поднял глаза на милорда, чтобы тот смог убедиться в его правдивости. — Нет, нет, милорд.  
— Ты любил его? — пристально всмотрелся в них Рамси.  
— Кого? — испуганно растерялся Вонючка, и лицо милорда неожиданно оттаяло.  
— Это не ответ на вопрос, — ухмыльнулся он. — Но мне нравится то, что ты сказал.  
Мое имя Теон. Теон. Старые боги знают его.  
— Ты вырежешь мне глаз в любом случае, если захочешь, — сказал он. — Ведь так? И освежуешь все, что посчитаешь нужным. На это никак не смогут повлиять любые мои слова, верно?  
— Конечно, — кивнул Рамси, — верно. Но сейчас я играю. Когда я играю, я всегда делаю это по правилам, можешь быть уверен. Ты думал, здесь что-то изменилось?.. В тебе, — добавил он не сразу.  
Плечи Вонючки затряслись в беззвучном рыдании. Он обхватил колени и закусил губу осколками зубов до крови.  
— Ты считал, что стал кем-то другим, вернувшись сюда, так? — левой рукой милорд сдавил его шею под затылком и притянул к себе, легко преодолев сопротивление.  
Мое имя Теон, из последних сил цеплялся Теон. И у меня больше нечего отнять. Нечего. Но плотина уже рухнула, и Вонючка выл и извивался в руках у милорда.  
Теон сдался — впервые — на милость своего победителя.  
— Это был не я, не я, ваша светлость, — закричал Вонючка. — Я был ни при чем!  
Он заткнулся и замер — закаменел — лишь тогда, когда кончик ножа коснулся его нижнего века. Он инстинктивно зажмурился.  
— Кем ты считаешь себя теперь?  
— В-ва... я ваш... В-во... — внутри все дрожало, язык онемел и перестал поворачиваться в пересохшем рту, все, что мог Вонючка, — выскуливать что-то невразумительное. Волосы на его затылке предупредительно сжали в кулак.  
— Это игра в правду, помнишь?  
— Я ваш Вонючка, милорд.  
— Открой глаза, — велел ему Рамси.  
Он с трудом разлепил склеившиеся от слез и снега веки. Нож все еще касался его века острием. Он боялся дернуться, чтобы ненароком не напороться.  
— Который? — бесстрастно спросил милорд. — Левый? Или правый? Тебе есть разница?  
— Что?.. — он задохнулся и открыл рот, но все тело сковало мертвым холодом, и ребра не поднимались, чтобы дать ему продохнуть. — Но это была правда, милорд... Правда!  
— Нет, — покачал головой Рамси. — Не правда. И на шутку не очень похоже. Оставишь выбор мне?  
— Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, — обреченной лихорадочной дробью зачастил Вонючка. — Милорд. Один шанс. Я просто... разучился шутить. Вы же шутили, милорд, а я... больше не умею. Это правда, вы же знаете. Пожалуйста.  
Глаза у его светлости были черными, льдистая радужка лишь окольцовывала омут зрачка. Вонючка содрогнулся от его взгляда, и острие все-таки проткнуло кожу. Веко набухло горячим и запульсировало. Вонючка боялся плакать и уже не рассчитывал на милость, прощаясь с глазом.  
— Хорошо, — вдруг согласился милорд. — Мне понравился один твой ответ. Только поэтому попробуем еще раз. Но этот будет последним.  
Он убрал руку с ножом от лица Вонючки, не выпуская его волос из хватки, и сдвинулся чуть назад, оглядывая его целиком.  
— Кто ты сейчас?  
— Я... — начал ободренный Вонючка — и вдруг, мгновенно мертвея, понял, что Теона рядом больше нет. — Мое имя...  
Теона не было. Вообще. Нигде. Он умер. Окончательно — и больше не мог явиться, чтобы спасти Вонючке глаз одним своим словом, и теперь... Вонючка опять зажмурился и попробовал по инерции, уже безысходно:  
— Я... — губы его задрожали, плечи опустились. — Я... ваш Вонючка, милорд. Кто же еще.  
Глаза его что-то коснулось, он безнадежно сжался, приготовившись к боли.  
Слегка надавив большим пальцем, Рамси стер слезу с его ресниц.  
— Ну вот видишь, — сказал он. — Совсем другое дело. Я же говорил: это несложно.  
Напряжение схлынуло разом, как огромная лавина, все тело Вонючки заколотило жгучим ознобом. Он разрыдался, и Рамси придержал его за плечи, успокаивая.  
— Шшшш, — Вонючка лихорадочно цеплялся за его плащ всеми оставшимися пальцами, и милорд позволил ему прижаться лбом к своему плечу. — Шшшш... Ну, что ты. Я же здесь, здесь, — он погладил его по спине. — Когда ты все делаешь правильно, разве я наказываю тебя?  
Судорожно всхлипывая, Вонючка помотал головой.  
Пока ты помнишь, кто ты есть, с тобой не произойдет ничего плохого. По-настоящему плохого.  
Милорд отстранил его за плечи.  
— Я всегда буду с вами, мой лорд, — сказал Вонючка. Рамси моргнул. — И ничто не сможет этого изменить.  
После небольшой паузы, неслышно выдохнув, Рамси кивнул:  
— Я знаю, — и снова посмотрел на его глаза. — Не дергайся.  
Вонючка замер. Милорд показал ему пустые руки. Нож валялся в снегу поодаль. Осторожно нажав на его веко, Рамси выдавил немного крови из пореза — Вонючка почувствовал горячую каплю, тяжело и медленно поползшую по щеке.  
— Если бы ты только видел, как это красиво, — сказал Рамси. — Ты бы меня понял.  
Он нагнулся к его лицу и слизнул каплю, оставив холодеющую мокрую дорожку на коже.  
Потом отодвинулся, опустив глаза, подобрал нож и вложил в ножны, чуть приподнявшись.  
— Я всегда смогу сделать это снова. И снова. Если потребуется, — Вонючка поднял на него взгляд, и Рамси усмехнулся ему: — Теон Грейджой.  
— Я не Теон.  
Милорд нехорошо прищурился и потянул его к себя за ворот.  
— Где бы ты ни оказался, ты будешь об этом помнить... мой принц, — он презрительно фыркнул. — Ты никуда от меня не денешься. Даже если меня не будет рядом, я буду внутри.  
— Я знаю. Я буду вашим Вонючкой, милорд, столько, сколько мне осталось жить.  
Рамси внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза.  
— Я не Теон Грейджой.  
Надо помнить, кто ты, и тогда с тобой не случится ничего плохого.  
Я брат Робба Старка.  
Сын короля Бейлона.  
Принц тех железнорожденных, что держали оборону Рва Кейлин.  
Это правда.  
Мы ведь все еще играем в правду, милорд.  
— Повтори, — глухо сказал Рамси, не отпуская его плаща.  
— Я не Теон Грейджой, — повторил он.  
Я Перевертыш.  
— Не это, — сглотнул милорд.  
Разве тот факт, что их всех больше нет, может что-то изменить?  
Он был Роббу братом и останется им внутри столько, сколько будет жить. Пусть даже он предатель и отступник.  
Он был королю Бейлону сыном. Негодным и слабым, но что это поменяет?  
Те люди узнали в нем принца — и он был им принцем. Пусть вероломным и подлым, что ж.  
— Я буду вашим Вонючкой, милорд, столько, сколько мне осталось жить. Мы все еще играем в правду, ведь так?  
Я буду тем, кого ты видишь перед собой.  
Он потянулся вперед и тронул рот Рамси губами. Распухшая трещина засаднила от прикосновения. Следующий удар милорда пришелся по той же левой скуле, по тому же самому месту. Не удержавшись, Теон коротко вскрикнул и зашипел. На этот раз его светлость не дал ему завалиться в снег.  
— Простите меня, милорд.  
— Повтори, — едва слышно, как его отец, произнес Рамси.  
Губы его были мокрыми от снега, скользкими и по-женски мягкими.  
...У спуска со стены Рамси остановился и обернулся.  
— Моя леди-жена скучает без своей горничной, — он рассмеялся. — Придешь сегодня ее мыть сам. Я придумаю, во что мы сможем еще поиграть, — его глаза потемнели обещанием. — Да. И не гуляй здесь больше. Простудишься.  
Когда его макушка скрылась из виду, Теон набрал полный рот слюны и тягуче-долго сплюнул в снег сквозь расколотые зубы.  
Ветер ныл в лад с далекими барабанами скорбным воем: Теон, Теон. Но он лишь скривился презрительно.  
Заткнись. Мы все еще играем в правду, помнишь?


	7. Chapter 7

_I hear a voice you must learn to stand up for yourself  
Cause I cant always be around_

 

"С нами старые боги, — повторил он себе снова и пошел по лестнице. — Старые боги с нами".  
Неровности каменной стены были так ему знакомы, что угадывались под перчаткой. Ступени под ногами отдавались тихим скрипом, и Теону казалось, он помнит тембр каждой них. Он мог бы пройти здесь с закрытыми глазами.  
Подъемы и спуски, снова спуски и опять подъемы — сколько их было в его жизни, и все имели свой мотив, свой ритм, свое настроение, как песни Абеля. Детские потешки и ласковые колыбельные, сказочные героические баллады и песни о любви, неприлично-похабные, шуточные, плясовые — сколько он их слышал. И отчего так дешево ценил? Суматошная сутолока — кубарем, вниз, через ступеньку, две, три: "Прекратите беготню, мальчики, вы свернете себе шеи!" Лихорадочный азарт игровых боев с Роббом на деревянных мечах: "Ну держись, сегодня я точно возьму реванш!" Усталый вечерний отдых на ступенях, приглушенные разговоры, полные надежд: "Если отец отдаст мою сестру за тебя, мы станем настоящими братьями. Здорово, да?" Озорной шелест платьев, шепот и сдавленный девчачий смех. "Он тебе нравится, Джейни? Признайся, я никому не скажу!"  
Искаженное дальнее эхо звучало в его ушах, и шею сдавливало железными тисками, так что невозможно было сглотнуть.  
Откуда он может все это помнить? Разве это был он?  
Это было не с ним. Это было?  
Где они теперь? Погибли. Умерли. Сгинули в неизвестности — по его вине.  
А он все еще жив. Он все еще здесь и идет этими ступенями вверх.  
"Ты не смеешь повторять их девиз! — сказала ему тогда Рябина. — Только не ты, никогда, слышишь!"  
Я всегда находился не там, где был нужен, я все время делал не то, что должен.  
"Теон", — прошептали рядом. Он узнал голос старой Нэн.  
"Я налетел на тебя, прыгнув, и ты упала, помнишь? Я не хотел".  
Прости.  
"Я больше не Теон, Нэн. Больше нет. Мое имя Перевертыш. Я вас всех предал".  
Прости.  
Он оторвал руку от стены, когда поднялся к двери в спальню. Связь его с Винтерфеллом оборвалась. Призраки оставили его. Оставили его одного.  
Кислый Алин поморщился. Ворчун что-то промычал сквозь сомкнутые губы. Может быть, это был вопрос.  
— Мы принесли горячую воду для леди Арьи, – сказал Теон Перевертыш.  
...Растекающийся по жилам страх смешался с полузабытым, оставшимся в крови возбуждением захвата. Сердце рывками ходило в груди, как железный поршень.  
— Миледи, — он сделал шаг вперед. Очень осторожно. Маленькое тельце под шкурами замерло на мгновение, а потом задрожало ее сильнее. — Не бойтесь. Здесь ваши друзья.  
Он лгал. Назови он ее настоящим именем, эти "друзья" тут же без сожалений оставили бы ее. А ему самому, пожалуй, перерезали бы горло. Но и фальшивое имя тоже не подходило.  
В дымном полумраке комнаты с примерзшими к оконному проему ставнями было холодно и душно, свеча потрескивала и коптила, последнее несгоревшее полено в очаге подернулось пегим пеплом и только изредка, под дуновением сквозняка, вспыхивало красным огоньком. От смятой постели пахло кровью и семенем — запах был слабый, возможно, Теон и не почувствовал бы его, если бы не узнал. Что-то дрогнуло внутри, неприятный холодок растекся под ложечкой.  
Он справился с ноющей болью в обрубках, крепко сжав оставшиеся пальцы в подобие кулаков, еще раз шагнул вперед и снова остановился. Джейни подтянула колени к себе и попыталась забиться подальше.  
— Это я, — сказал Теон. — Я, моя леди.  
Она пугливо выглянула из-под шкуры. Зрачки ее темных — таких не Старковских — глаз были расширены, взгляд казался слепым, как у только что открывшего веки котенка, неубранные волосы спутались.  
— Кто вы? — спросила она, не узнавая его.  
Совсем плохо, подумал Теон. Бедная девочка тронулась умом от страха.  
Он опустился на колени рядом с ее несуразным укрытием.  
— Кто ты? — повторила Джейни совсем тихо, но уже иначе — так, словно, увидев, боялась обмануться.  
— А кого ты видишь?  
Она высунулась по плечи, вглядываясь в его черты, все еще не веря себе до конца, а потом сглотнула и часто задышала.  
— Теон?.. Теон Грейджой?  
Теон Перевертыш молча кивнул, не в силах солгать вслух. Но и правда ей тоже не годилась.  
— Ты вернулся? Ты пришел за мной?  
Кашлянув, Холли нетерпеливо двинулась к ним и встала рядом. Заметив ее и остальных прачек, Джейни на глазах помертвела.  
— Вас прислал... Нет, нет, я... — истово замотала она головой, — я люблю его! Люблю моего господина больше жизни... Я могу родить ему сыновей. Много, много сыновей! Я хорошая девочка... Они меня обучили.  
Она истерично запричитала про собаку, свежевание, отрезанные ноги... Рябина сквозь зубы выругалась и отвернулась, закусив губу.  
— Заткни ее, — зло велела Холли, достав нож. — Или это сделаю я.  
Спертый воздух накалился нервным напряжением. Теон закрыл рот Джейни ладонью и наклонился к ее уху.  
— Я пришел, чтобы спасти тебя. Я заберу тебя от него.  
Джейни вцепилась в его руку ледяными пальцами.  
— Сделай с ней что-нибудь и поживее, Перевертыш, — сорвалась Холли. — Вытащи эту сучку из-под ее дерьма и одень наконец, нам надо пошевеливаться.  
— Успокойся, — осадила ее Рябина. — Нельзя, чтобы она закричала.  
Теон сдвинул шкуры и аккуратно поставил Джейни на ноги. Она была легкой, почти невесомой, за все время со свадьбы вряд ли нормально ела. На столе у окна стояла нетронутая тарелка с остывшей несвежей кашей.  
Покрытое пятнами синяков и багровеющими укусами тело ее показалось ему еще более угловатым и беззащитным, чем в ту ночь. Джейни не выпускала его руки, намертво впившись в запястье, и Теону было сложно справиться с ее одеждой, она разжала пальцы лишь однажды, когда пришло время вдевать кисти в рукава. Она льнула к нему всем телом, беспрерывно шептала растрескавшимися или разбитыми губами, не отрывая темных глаз от его лица, и жалко, заискивающе улыбалась сквозь слезы.  
— Ты больше не оставишь меня, Теон?.. Никогда?.. Не бросишь одну?.. Будешь рядом?.. Ты спасешь меня от него?..  
Он мотал головой, отрицая и подтверждая по очереди, говорил то, что Джейни хотела услышать.  
— Нет. Никогда. Да, буду. Я здесь. Уже рядом. Всегда. Мы бежим. Далеко. Мы будем свободны.  
Теперь он был лишь Перевертыш. Ему было можно.  
...Страх почти ушел. Почти. Железистый вкус крови во рту — губы, язык, внутренняя поверхность щек были расцарапаны острыми осколками зубов — казался ему вкусом близкой победы, ощущение странное и неправомерное.  
Не могло все сложиться удачно. Не могло получиться. Он не заслужил.  
Он Перевертыш. Предатель. Разве Винтерфелл позволит ему уйти? Разве призраки смогут его простить?  
Если ты думаешь, что все может закончиться хорошо, ты плохо слушал.  
Теон Перевертыш боялся теперь лишь одного — увидеть хоть тень знакомой грузной фигуры.  
"Я всегда смогу сделать это снова. И снова. Если потребуется".  
Только не Рамси, боги, только не он.  
"Ты никуда от меня не денешься. Даже если меня не будет рядом, я буду внутри".  
Но его не было. Нигде.  
Теон прислушался.  
Тонко повизгивая, выла метель — сегодня сильнее, чем вчера. Гулко хлопали на ветру штандарты, переминаясь и встряхивая гривами, встревоженно ржали лошади. Утробно стучали за стеной барабаны. Где-то далеко-далеко чисто и пронзительно взревел рог. Закутанные в плащи и замотанные шарфами до глаз всадники и стрелки притоптывали ногами, ежились и хлопали себя по плечам, не обращая на беглецов никакого внимания, словно и Теон, и Джейни, и прачки внезапно стали невидимыми.  
Все, кто им попадался, пропускали их, будто их и не было. Стоило вывернуть к очередной группе людей, как словно из ниоткуда взметались с утрамбованной ногами дорожки вьюжные вихри и осыпали стражников холодной белой пылью. Но им самим снег в лицо не летел, Теон видел все отчетливо и ярко, сознание холодно отмечало по пути детали: упавшая стрела с переломленным древком, лошадиная попона в цветах Фреев: синее на серебристо-сером, похожие на рыбий скелет зазубрины под острием чьего-то копья, пестрый шарф у стражника.  
Ветер подталкивал их в спину, ускоряя движение. Буря помогала им бежать. Буря была на их стороне. Старые боги вели их.  
На мгновение Теону показалось, что все это сон — поначалу в Дредфорте он видел их часто. Одно время он видел только такие. Во сне он бежал, и побег его удавался — вот таким же, похожим на чудо, образом. Ему стало страшно.  
— Мне холодно, — тихо пожаловалась Джейни.  
— Терпи. Когда мы окажемся за стеной, я дам тебе свой плащ. Но не сейчас.  
С приглушенным звуком ухнуло в снег ведро Рябины, и Теон вздрогнул. Следом ведра бросили Френья и Ива. Холли и Миртл избавились от них еще раньше. Шедшая перед ним Френья вопросительно оглянулась, и он махнул рукой в нужном направлении: туда. У следующей развилки ледяного лабиринта Рябина остановилась и обернулась к Холли.  
— Мы остаемся с Абелем. Не ждите нас.  
Холли кольнула Теона в спину ножом.  
— Вперед.  
Это было безумием. Настолько безумием, что Теон едва не рассмеялся. Две сумасшедшие шлюхи, малахольный урод-зверушка и блаженная дурочка против десятков стражников, охранявших подъемы и усеявших все стены по верху. От мысли, что рассчитывать им не на что, кровь потекла по жилам еще быстрее, ударила в голову и опьянила, как горячее вино, отчаянный запал наполнил легкие, Теон с восторгом втягивал обжигающий морозный воздух, остро пахнущий близкой зимой.  
— Я боюсь, — прошептала Джейни. — Боюсь.  
— Поздно, — сказал он.  
Впереди замаячили нелепые в своих толстых обмотках фигуры охраняющих Крепостные ворота.  
— Кто идет?.. Вонючка, ты?  
— Теон Грейджой.  
Он услышал свой голос со стороны и внутри что-то болезненно сжалось.  
Это мое имя, мое, истово подумал он. Мое, мое — запульсировало в висках.  
Но разве может он иметь на него право?  
— Я привел вам женщин.

... Она закричала. Конечно же, Джейни закричала. Теон не успел вовремя перехватить ее и заткнуть ей рот ладонью. Холли повернулась и взглянула на него слепо и ненавидяще. Ее губы, измазанные кровью — слишком алой в этой белой, лишенной цвета пустыне — блеснули на свету и скривились.  
— Бежим.  
Где-то за спиной тревогу запел сигнальный рожок, на внутренней стене затрубили. Мир вокруг: за стеной и в замке, впереди и за их спинами, по бокам и над головами, снаружи и внутри — выбивал смертельную дробь в едином бешеном ритме: топот преследователей сливался в нем с боем барабанов, тугой свист стрел попадал в такт с биением его пылающего железного сердца.  
— Бегите! Я задержу их здесь, — крикнула Френья.  
Хороший боец может сдержать на лестнице сотню противников, напавших снизу, говорил сир Родрик. На мосту тоже можно было повоевать.  
Старые боги, молю вас, прошептал Теон, прося, сам не зная о чем. Как тогда, у чардрева.  
Знакомые ступени удержали его от падения и на этот раз, с Джейни на плече. Он ушиб колено, но горячечный гибельный азарт тут же погасил боль.  
Спасибо, спасибо, говорил он то ли про себя, то ли уже вслух, выбираясь на площадку. Острые зубцы Винтерфелльского замка касались неба. Если бы только у Теона были крылья, он смог бы унестись с Джейни отсюда навсегда.  
Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, снова невнятно попросил он, тронув камни рукой.  
Эти стены были его домом - единственным настоящим домом. Домом, который он потерял. Домом, который он предал.  
Домом, который, вместо мести, вернул его к жизни.  
Винтерфелл... Единственное место на земле, которому принадлежало его сердце.  
— Поклонщики на внутренней стене…  
Взгляд Холли похолодел, кровь на ее животе — слишком багровая на фоне ледяной пустыни вокруг — растекалась некрасивым пятном по платью. Она была хорошенькой, подумал он. Есть женщины красивые, а есть хорошенькие. Таким всегда везет больше — ее освежуют посмертно. Ей будет уже не больно.  
Теон прижал Джейни к себе, и та крепко обхватила его руками за пояс.  
— Я не боюсь. С тобой — не боюсь, — шепнула она.  
У них было не больше полуминуты, ровно столько, сколько нужно стрелкам перезарядить арбалеты. Справа за снежной пеленой уже появились те, кто бежал к ним по внешней стене. Снизу был слышен топот поднимающихся по лестнице.  
Теон мельком обернулся в последний раз. Ему показалось, что он видит пар, поднимающийся над прудом в богороще.  
Он стоял тогда на коленях перед чардревом. Он целовал теплую землю этого замка.  
На что он имел право?  
Умереть? Остаться в живых? Стать кем-то другим? Вернуть все назад и прожить жизнь иначе?  
Чего он хочет на самом деле? О чем он может просить их в последний раз?  
Стрела арбалета ударила в снежную шапку рядом с ними. Теон быстро взобрался в образовавшийся проем и глубоко вдохнул, когда желание ударило в сердце так же точно, как меткий выстрел.  
Я хочу прощения, сказал он. Я хочу вернуть себе собственное имя.  
Он оттолкнулся от стены и взлетел. 


End file.
